Spite and Malice
by Mello Bum
Summary: UA. Les passions de Draco : boire du thé, faire du l'urbex, caresser ses chats, voir ses amis et harceler les gens sur Internet. Dont un en particulier. Et quand il ne martyrise pas les gens derrière son écran, il aime aussi passer ses cours entier de littérature à fixer un beau brun sans prénom. Toi aussi, tu veux connaître qui est ce mystérieux jeune homme, alors viens ! (drarry)
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Les personnages et la saga gnagna, les chansons gnagna ne m'appartiennent pas.

TW : harcèlement, relation de domination/soumission (et p'têtre que la liste va se rallonger)

La suite devrait arriver entre fin mai et dans le mois de juin (oui, c'est très large) mais t'inquiètes pas, j'ai prévu plein de trucs, j'ai du temps pour écrire. Et puis t'as une surprise (mais bon, je te dis pas sinon je spoile) Et aussi : même si ça passe en M, y aura pas de sexe (bisous, au revoir le fan de lemon) et les "titres" des parties sont du groupe Placebo, tout comme le titre principal.

Bonne lecture et prépare ton cerveau

* * *

 **Bigmouth strickes again**

* * *

 _Because I want you_

* * *

Seigneur, qu'il était beau. Draco aurait pu le regarder des heures durant et ne tarir d'éloges sur ce jeune homme. La courbe de sa mâchoire, ses cheveux d'un noir corbeau, ses yeux ayant la même couleur que le ciel en été, sa peau légèrement hâlée, son nez droit et parfait, ses lèvres comme deux pétales de roses délicates, ses mains aux longs doigts, ses avant-bras à peine couvert de poils, à ses vêtements plus classes les uns que les autres. Ce jeune homme était d'une beauté à la fois juvénile et désarmante. Le monde de Draco prenait un peu de couleurs chaque fois qu'il apercevait son adonis à l'université, il était son Dorian Gray et lui, le peintre qui se repaissait et se nourrissait des traits délicats de son modèle.

Si seulement, il connaissait son prénom... ou quoi ce soit sur lui qui puisse l'éclairer sur son identité. Il traînait souvent avec une blonde au look déjanté et aux cheveux pleins de dreadlocks et d'atébas colorés, mais Draco n'avait aucune idée de son nom. Il les avait bien cherché sur le groupe facebook de leur licence, en vain.

Souvent, Draco se perdait dans ses pensées en cours, s'imaginant en William Shakespeare déclamant sa flamme en sonnet élisabéthain à son jeune amant, qui se moquait éperdument de lui.

Quand il ne se prenait pas pour un poète pétrarquiste, martyr d'amour pour sa dame – enfin jeune homme – qui ne lui accordait aucun égard, il harcelait les gens sur internet. C'est pas grave si c'est sur internet. Et puis, il ne s'acharnait jamais sur la même personne : il avait des principes. Il se contentait d'un message assassin par personne et par jour – histoire de faire durer le plaisir.

Ses examens finaux approchaient, et le stress montant, il n'avait trouvé comme seul remède de compulser les thrillers et polars, et d'insulter les personnes avec qui il matchait sur la célèbre application de rencontre. Il ne faisait pas de distinction de genre, tout le monde y passait et en prenait pour son grade. Il suffisait d'un minuscule détail pour qu'il dégoupille et crache son venin. Ne souhaitant pas gâcher sa haine pour son prochain, il déversait aussi sa hargne sur ses exs et autres connaissances. Après une dizaine d'amis en moins sur Facebook et bloqué par une vingtaine de personne sur le site de rencontre, il décida de changer de plate-forme.

Le site de fanfictions qu'il avait écumé de long en large durant son année sabbatique lui paraissait être le meilleur choix. Tout d'abord, il fit une liste de personne à abattre : ceux qui ne commentaient pas ses fanfictions. Il tapait le clavier de ses longs doigts nerveux, souhaitant que chaque lettre heurte sa victime jusqu'à la mettre en PLS, au sol, sonnée, KO. Généralement les intéressés ne lui répondaient pas, se contentant juste de le bloquer – ce qui le faisait enrager car il était ignoré comme un mal-propre. Il se fichait de perdre des lecteurs, ils étaient inutiles à ses yeux.

Ensuite, lassé, il s'attaqua à une nouvelle catégorie : les auteurs.

A son grand malheur, il faisait parti de la catégorie des écrivains minables et ratés, ne récoltant que peu de commentaires, sinon des dissertations en plan thématique avec grand 1) ses fautes et sa syntaxe horrible, grand 2) l'intrigue qui ne tenait pas la route, grand 3) ses références obscures que personne ne saisissait, et comme conclusion, comment s'améliorer. Connards. Il était un génie incompris, voilà tout.

Les auteurs qui récoltaient des commentaires élogieux le rendaient fou de rage. Alors que lui se tuait pour instruire ses demeurés de lecteurs, tout ce qui les intéressait se résumait à une chose : le sexe. Bon, ok, ça l'intéressait lui aussi. Il adorait lire les PWP mais pour se demander dans quel monde idyllique le sexe marchait comme cela. Il avait essayé d'en écrire mais son niveau dégringolait et chutait dans des abysses de médiocrité. Ce qui le faisait enrager. C'est pourquoi sa cible préféré était peu à peu devenu ce genre d'auteurs.

Cependant, Draco dérogeait à la seule règle qu'il s'était fixé concernant ses attaques en ligne : il se concentrait sur un écrivain en herbe en particulier. Ses PWP étaient magnifiques, aucune faute de grammaire, une syntaxe plus que correcte, quant à l'histoire (du moins, le peu qu'ils contenaient) tenait la route un très bon auteur, Draco devait l'admettre. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'il le détestait autant : car ce jeune homme réussissait là où il échouait lamentablement.

Pourtant Draco faisait des efforts pour s'améliorer : il avalait recueils de poésie surréaliste, thrillers, sagas fantastiques afin de s'imprégner de ces genres particuliers et avait visionné des tutos sur Youtube dans le but d'améliorer son vocabulaire et de corriger sa grammaire. De temps en temps, il lisait de la romance, parfois sensuelle, parfois naïve, le plus souvent tragique. Parce qu'avant tout, c'était ça qu'il écrivait : des histoires d'amour. Des récits où un-e prince-sse charmant-e venait chercher son aimé-e sur son grand cheval blanc, des récits où l'amour surpassait toutes les épreuves et triomphait du Mal. Et d'autres où le-a sauveur-se se révélait être un sociopathe manipulateur qui, pour garder sa victime près de lui, la maintenant prisonnière dans une pièce de sa maison et obtenait son amour et sa reconnaissance éternelle grâce à un joli syndrome de Stockholm.

Il soupira. Tous des cons.

A la fin de la pause, le-garçon-dont-il-ne-connaissait-pas-le-prénom passerait à l'oral, pour présenter son exposé, devant ses camarades et Draco pourrait alors s'abreuver de son image de tout son saoul sans passer pour un pervers dérangé.

Avec l'arrivée des beaux jours, les étudiants préféraient maintenant user leurs jeans sur le gazon des espaces verts de l'université plutôt que sur les chaises des salles de cours : alors qu'au début du premier semestre, la salle était pleine à craquer, ils se retrouvaient tout juste à quinze à une semaine du début des examens finaux. Mais tant mieux. Draco n'aimait pas ses camarades, ce n'était pas de la méchanceté gratuite, c'est juste qu'ils étaient... inutiles.

Son adonis tapait sur l'écran de son smartphone de ses pouces et par réflexe, Draco sortit le sien. Ses recherches investigées [oui ça existe pas, je sais] sur la célèbre application de rencontre, qui fonctionnait avec la géolocalisation, afin de le trouver, n'avaient rien donné (en vérité, il en avait même testé deux). Rien, nada. Percerait-il un jour le mystère de son identité ?

Draco consulta sa boite mail et vit découvrit un nouveau message de « Call me master » en provenance de datant d'il y a quelques minutes.

 _« Cher Slackerbitch,_

 _Avant tout, je te remercie grandement pour ton commentaire plein de bon sens et ton analyse pertinente. Pourtant, j'éprouve quelques difficultés à te croire, vu que t'es le seul à avoir cet avis. Non pas que je pense que l'avis majoritaire est le bon, mais je suis sûr de ce que j'écris, je sais que c'est bien, je sais que les gens aiment - »_

Ce gars avait un ego surdimensionné, pensa Draco.

 _« Tu sais, je suis allé faire un tour sur ton profil... 5 ffs dont une abandonnée, une vingtaine de commentaires en tout et pour toi. Tu te fous de moi ? Je vais lire ce que t'as écris, mais je sais déjà que t'es un écrivain raté._

 _Arrêtes tes conneries, ça pourrait mal finir pour toi._

 _NB »_

NB **(1)** pour Nancy Boy. Draco ne comprenait pas son délire de signer avec un pseudo et d'écrire avec un autre mais peu importe. Quel enfoiré ! De quel droit se permettait-il de lui parler sur ce ton ? Et en plus, il le menaçait. Mais Draco, caché et protégé derrière son écran, rigolait : Nancy boy ne pourrait jamais l'atteindre ni le retrouver. La pire chose qu'il pourrait faire, ce serait de fermer le compte de Draco mais il n'aurait qu'à s'en recréer un autre – ses fanfictions ne constituaient pas une grande perte. Oui, il était protégé.

Fin de la pause. Draco rangea son téléphone, Nancy Boy pouvait bien attendre.

Son adonis se leva, pris son livre, ainsi que ses fiches avant de rejoindre le bureau du professeur. Il signa la feuille de présence et prit place face à la classe. Son profil était déjà parfait, mais de face... une vue enchanteresse ! Il se racla la gorge puis commença :

« Louise Labé, née Louise Charlie, née à Lyon vers 1524 et s'éteint en 1566. Poétesse pétrarquiste Française, elle était surnommée « La belle cordière » et faisait partie de l'école lyonnaise, comme Du Bellay, Maurice Scène, Ronsard pour ne citer que les plus connus. Elle écrit des poèmes à une époque où la production poétique est intense. La poésie française se donne alors des bases théoriques avec Du Bellay... »

Quelle voix ! Quelle aisance ! Quelle éloquence ! Tout était parfait chez lui, nom de Dieu. Sa bouche rose hypnotisait Draco, il rêvait d'y poser ses lèvres ses grandes mains posées à plat sur la table, Draco les imaginait sur son corps il rêvait de s'asseoir sur ses cuisses fines et de déposer une myriade de baiser dans son cou et son torse.

Comment attirer son attention ? Draco décida que le fixer jusqu'à ce que leurs regards se croisent serait le meilleur moyen. Et cela arriva : leurs iris bleus se rencontrèrent, le jeune homme se figea quelques secondes, il sembla à Draco que le temps se figea aussi durant leur échange. Puis le jeune homme retourna à ses fiches et reprit son développement. Voilà ! Il l'avait remarqué. Le cœur de Draco papillonnait dans sa poitrine tandis qu'un sourire niais étirait ses lèvres.

Sa chemise lui seyait parfaitement, sa veste de costume épousait ses épaules et lui conférait de la carrure, son jean sombre ajoutait une certaine classe. Draco n'était pas un expert en matière de mode, à vrai dire il s'habillait n'importe comment mais il pouvait dire sans hésiter que son dieu vivant était encore plus en beauté aujourd'hui que d'habitude.

Draco s'interrogeait ce qu'il ressentirait s'il passait ses mains dans les cheveux de son étudiant sans nom, s'il parcourait son torse du bout de ses doigts, s'il effleurait du bout de ses lèvres sa mâchoire lisse, il se demandait quelle odeur avait sa peau, si ses cuisses étaient musclées et à quelle point ses mains étaient chaudes. Contrairement à ses amis, mater les fesses de ses crushs ne lui apportait rien. Il n'arrivait pas à saisir ce qu'il y avait de plaisant dans un renflement de chair, ce qui pouvait provoquer le désir. De même que les poitrines. La vue du corps nu d'un partenaire ne lui procurait aucune sensation, ne rendait pas sa libido incontrôlable. Lui tenir la main, poser sa tête contre son épaule était pour lui des activités bien plus enrichissantes (et moins fatigante) que de pénétrer ou d'être pénétré par un corps sale en sueur et débordant d'hormones.

Enfin ! Aussi beau que soit son crush, il devait être aussi con que ses précédentes relations. Il avait arrêté de croire à la gentille personne qui viendrait le sauver sur son grand cheval blanc et l'inonder d'amour éternel et passionnel pour toute sa vie. Ou bien si cette personne là existait réellement, elle devait être morte.

Le regard de son crush croisa à nouveau celui de Draco, interrogateur cette fois-ci. Mais le moment de magie était brisé, il ne se sentait plus d'humeur à s'amouracher. Son humeur changeait aussi vite que Blaise et Pansy faisant l'amour : beaucoup trop de fois pour un esprit sain. **(2)**

* * *

 _Something rotten / Eyesight to the blind_

* * *

De retour chez lui, son humeur n'était pas totalement remontée, mais la vue de ses enfants baptisés respectivement Riri et Loulou l'égaya quelque peu. Son chat tenta de grimper sur son jean, accrochant sa peau au passage, tandis que l'autre eut la bonne idée de ses caler dans son sac entre ses cours de littérature et ses livres. Plus jeune, il avait eut un serpent, nommé Fifi, mais celui-ci avait décidé que vivre dans le jardin serait une expérience plus instructive que de vivre à l'abri dans son vivarium. Stupide bête. Elle était sensée l'aimer jusqu'à la mort et ne jamais l'abandonner, non ?

Draco eut juste le temps de se préparer du thé et de s'affaler dans on canapé, clope au bec et le chat sur les genoux, que son téléphone sonna. Il fixa l'écran d'un œil morne avant de décrocher à la dernière sonnerie : il détestait les appels.

« Allô Draco ?

\- Salut Blaise. »

Prendre un ton enjoué lui donnait déjà mal à la tête.

« Dis, tu voudrais pas passer à la maison ? »

La réponse à son interrogation n'incluait pas le refus.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas vu et j'aimerais bien qu'on parle. »

Alerte danger.

« Euh je sais pas, faut que je commence à réviser pour...

\- Je viens te chercher et je te ramène demain matin si tu veux. »

Son ton s'était fait suppliant. Draco soupira.

« Ouais ça marche. Faut juste que je me douche et je suis prêt.

\- Yas ! J'arrive dans un quart d'heure.

\- Hm hm. »

Où était Blaise quand lui, Draco, avait besoin de lui, de parler ? Où était-il quand ils finissaient par se voir et que sa copine restait collée à lui et accaparait son attention ?

Sans entrain, il enleva Loulou de ses genoux en s'excusant et partit à la salle de bain. Quinze minutes plus tard, propre, prêt, toujours maussade, il allumait sa septième clope de la journée devant sa résidence.

Le stress de ses examens dominait sur tout le reste de ses sentiments, il était soit nervosité soit apathie, entrecoupé ça et là d'un moment d'émerveillement quand il voyait celui qui lui plaisait. Jouer l'être humain normal, constitué d'une palette multicolore de sentiment et non monochrome, afin d'éviter les « ça va ? » inquiets, l'épuisait déjà.

Blaise lui fit un appel de phare et Draco se dirigea vers lui. Ce dernier meubla la conversation durant le trajet à coup du prix exorbitants de la contravention qu'il avait reçu, de son désir de devenir musicothérapeuthe – Draco n'avait aucune putain d'idée de ce en quoi ce métier consistait –, ses problèmes personnels, de ses disputes avec Pansy au sujet de leur futur achat de maison – Draco leva les yeux au ciel à ce moment-là, parfois il avait l'impression d'être toujours un gamin face à son ami de deux ans son aîné, en couple avec des projets plein la tête – et enfin, de son super-méga projet : partir faire de l'humanitaire mais avant de visiter le monde en camion, avec Pansy bien sûr.

Draco décrocha ses yeux du plafond, il ne voyait plus la route devant lui.

Il ne sortit de son état léthargique qu'une fois dans le salon, en face de Pansy, grâce à un haut-le-cœur.

Bien que deux ans avaient passé, la brûlure amère de s'être fait voler son meilleur ami demeurait toujours aussi vive. Sa gentillesse et sa perpétuelle bonne humeur suffirait-elles un jour à lui mettre du baume au cœur et atténuer la douleur de sa plaie ? Serait-ce suffisant pour acheter son pardon, ainsi que celui de Blaise, à qui Draco ne pardonnait pas de l'avoir l'abandonné durant quatre mois après sa mise en couple avec Pansy. Plus un appel, plus de message, plus de sorties, plus de rendez-vous, silence radio pendant quatre long mois. Sa copine avait primé sur son meilleur ami. Devrait-il menotter son autre meilleur ami, Théo, à son bras afin qu'il reste pour toujours avec lui ?

Sous ses airs froids et distants, Draco était bourré de phobies improbables, de peurs incongrues, de Tocs curieux, qui l'aidait à calmer sa personnalité déséquilibrée. Sa peur de l'abandon et sa phobie des microbes dominaient sa vie.

Une fois que Blaise eut finit de lui exposer sa vie en plan thématique en trois parties, il conclut avec comme fin ouverte ses interrogations par rapport à la vie de son ami, « et toi alors ? »

« Oh... dans quatre jours, je commence mes exams...

\- Finals are coming ! s'exclama Pansy en enflammant le bout de son pétard.

Draco jeta un œil dégoûté vers le joint.

« En effet, soupira t-il. J'ai plus de vie sociale, je sors plus, je fais plus d'urbex, mais y a un gars méga mignon dans ma promo, alors je suppose que je devrais être heureux.

Quand Draco ne s'amusait pas à harceler des personnes innocentes, il faisait de l'urbex. Découvrir des endroits sombres et délabrés lui procurait un sentiment d'excitation qu'il adorait. Explorer des demeures abandonnées, les entrepôts désaffectés, les cabanes en ruines étaient une sorte de sexe pour lui, après une séance, il supposait ressentir ce que des personnes pouvaient ressentir après une partie de jambes en l'air.

« Ooooh. Et il s'appelle comment ? demanda Blaise ? Et il est comment ? Puis pour tes partiels, moi, je crois en toi, t'as les capacités pour le faire et au pire, t'as les rattrapages, et au pire, y a pas que les études dans la vie, regardes : moi ! J'ai pu m'en sortir avec juste le bac.

\- Ouais. Je sais pas comment il s'appelle, mais il est brun, les yeux bleu, assez féminin et assez jeune de visage.

\- Ton style de gars, quoi. T'as une catégorie porno qui s'appelle Just legal ou Nubile ou un truc dans le genre, tu devrais aller voir, c'est ton genre. Et qui sait, c'est peut-être ton âme sœur, hein. »

Cette histoire d'âme sœur le faisait bien rire. Son double, sa moitié, son partenaire parfait serait juste la personne qui lui arracherait son cœur palpitant et encore chaud hors de sa poitrine, pas un rigolo qui rendrait sa vie géniale juste par sa présence. Un rictus étira les lèvres de Draco, il ricana, Blaise avait espéré le gêner connaissant le dégoût de son ami pour le sexe mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à un :

« Je préfère Punished teens. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de plus violent. »

Blaise resta coi quelques secondes, Pansy se marrait dans un coussin. Il était assez fier de lui pour le coup. On le prenait pour un saint nitouche quand il disait qu'il était asexuel, **(3)** mais comme chaque être humain, il avait des besoins et certaines préférences.

La conversation dévia sur un autre sujet, et Draco rêva d'être chez lui, sans personne, au calme. La soirée s'étira en longueur, les minutes passèrent comme des heures et il songea une nouvelle fois à partir quand le couple commença l'apéritif sur les coups de vingt-deux heures. Et s'il les faisaient boire jusqu'à de qu'ils soient trop torchés pour remarquer son absence ? Non, mauvaise idée.

Deux heures du matin arriva comme un coureur asthmatique et amputé des deux jambes. **(2 bis)** Draco allait se coucher quand Pansy l'interpella :

« Tu sais, je connais un gars en lettres qui ressembles à ton crush. Enfin de ce que t'as dit, physiquement, ils se ressemblent. »

L'intérêt clignota dans son cerveau.

« Ah ?

\- Je pourrais vous faire rencontrer si tu veux.

\- Hm hm. »

C'est une fois dans son lit qu'il se rendit compte, que l'esprit abruti par leur fumée cannabique, il n'avait même pas demandé son prénom.

* * *

 _Battle for the sun_

* * *

Son appartement lui apparut comme le plus agréable des endroits quand il rentra chez lui – il l'était déjà en temps normal, mais aujourd'hui encore plus. Plus que trois jours avant ses partiels finaux lui rappela son calendrier. Malgré son désir intense de passer une journée folle en compagnie de Netflix, son côté maniaque reprit le dessus : il se savonna plusieurs fois, mit les habits qu'il portait la veille à la fac et chez Blaise dans sa panière de linge sale puis s'attaqua à son appartement. Son entreprise terminée, la Javel et le désinfectant embaumant les pièces, il s'autorisa une pause puis se lança dans des révisions de dernières minutes.

Enfin, la veille de son premier examen, Draco prit le temps de répondre à Nancy Boy.

 _« Nancy Boy,_

 _Tu es un pervers à l'ego démesuré et aux fantasmes malsains. Tu me traites d'écrivain raté, mais t'es un manique sexuel frustré qui trouve son plaisir dans le BDSM._

 _Tu me fais des menaces ? C'est plutôt toi qui devrait faire gaffe à tes fesses. »_

Il faillit rajouter « Petit con » mais se ravisa.

Le lendemain, c'est en moonwalk qu'il se rendit à l'université et d'une galipette arrière qu'il prit place sur sa chaise. **(2 encore bis)**

« Pensez-vous que l'expression des sentiments, dans la littérature pétrarquiste, soit sincère ? » l'interrogea son sujet. Fuck that shit. Trois heures plus tard, il franchit le seuil de l'amphithéâtre, lessivé et les neurones en miettes, il campait devant le distributeur, en attente de son thé à la menthe, et lorsqu'il se retourna son précieux en main, il faillit le lâcher : son crush se tenait devant lui, un sourire timide aux lèvres.

« Hé, euh, on est en cours ensemble. Et on se connaît pas mais il me manque cinq centimes pour mon café et je me demandais si... »

Devait-il lui donner son numéro, les clefs de son appartement et son cœur un par un ou tout en même temps ?

Draco farfouilla dans son porte-monnaie et lui tendit ce que son camarade lui demandait.

« Merci beaucoup. »

Son sourire, mon Dieu son sourire.

« De... de rien. »

Il essaya de lui rendre la pareille, mais son visage demeura figé.

« Eh bien, bon courage pour tes partiels.

\- O-ouais. Ouais, toi aussi. »

Alors que l'autre s'éloignait, Draco se frappa le front du plat de sa main libre. Quel abruti. Il ne lui avait pas demandé son prénom.

* * *

 _Lady of the flowers_

* * *

En sortant de la salle de cours, Draco s'autorisa à desserrer son nœud de cravate et à déboutonner les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Trempée de sueur à cause de sa panique face au professeur ainsi qu'à la salle surchauffée, elle collait à son dos comme une seconde peau et il lui tardait de s'en débarrasser.

Son oral de littéarture française partie XIXe siècle clôturait ses examens. Ses deux semaines de partiels étaient passées plus vite qu'il ne l'avait pensé, bien que constituées de journée épuisantes pour ses méninges et de nuit peuplées de cauchemars où il était recalé.

Brian Molko dans les oreilles, il quittait le bâtiment de lettres quand il croisa le-jeune-homme-sans-prénom.

« C'est bien au troisième étage, salle 96 l'oral ? » l'apostropha t-il.

Draco resta béat devant tant de beauté candide. Ses grands yeux bleu le fixaient, le col de sa chemise légèrement ouvert appelait les doigts de Draco et ses joues lisses, des baisers. Un dieu vivant. Dorian Gray du XXIe siècle.

« Oui.

\- Super merci ! »

Il fila sans que Draco ait pu rajouter autre chose. Mince, ce type était pire qu'une anguille !

Son téléphone vibra juste avant qu'il ne rentre dans le métro :

Théo : apéro posé pour fêter la fin des partiels ?

Avec un grand sourire, Draco lui répondit que oui.

* * *

 _Julien_

* * *

Ce qu'il y avait de bien avec Théo, même si celui-ci avait la fâcheuse manie d'arriver en retard où qu'il se rende, c'est qu'il n'avait pas de copine et que Draco n'avait pas à se forcer à rire fort, à parler sans discontinuer, à afficher un visage bienveillant en permanence. Draco adorait Blaise mais jouer l'être humain bien dans sa tête devenait parfois fatiguant lorsqu'ils se voyaient, alors que Théo s'en foutait.

Lavé et son appartement rangé, Draco s'autorisa une pause sur le canapé et parcourut le profil de Nancy Boy à la recherche de lecture. _Sucker love._ Bingo !

Il se plongea dans une sombre histoire où une sale con de PDG d'une entreprise super importante tombait amoureux de sa nouvelle stagiaire, du coup il décidait de la martyriser pour attirer son attention et ils finissaient par faire du sexe dans tous les locaux de l'entreprise avec des objets tous plus what the fuck les uns que les autre. Un putain de gingembre dans le cul, sérieusement ? Quelle merde venait-il de lire ?

 _« T'es complètement tordu et vicieux. »_ écrit simplement Draco en commentaire.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Théo toqua et, plongé dans ses pensées, Draco sursauta.

« Entre c'est ouvert ! »

Il accueillit son ami avec un grand sourire et une cigarette déjà roulée.

« Regarde comment je suis gentil : je t'ai préparé une clope.

\- Trop adorable, ricana Théo.

Ils s'installèrent sur le canapé, Riri accourut et vint se lover dans les bras de Théo. Pour une raison que Draco ignorait, son chat semblait avoir une affinité particulière avec son ami. Sale bête. C'était Draco qu'elle devait aimer inconditionnellement, pas les autres personnes. Il demanda :

« Alors, ces exams ? »

Théo leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mec, je vais devenir cam-boy si je rate mon année.

\- A ce point ?

\- Putain, j'ai craqué en voyant les sujets. J'espère ne pas trop mettre chié sinon je peux dire adieu à mon voyage en Autriche.

Théo était en langues étranges appliqués, spécial autrichien. Il avait comme un projet de partir faire un de ses deux semestres de troisième année au pays de Sisi l'impératrice. Ses notes devaient être à la limite de l'excellence pour partir, c'était la condition sine qua none.

« Tu vas réussir, je crois en toi.

\- Ouais, fit Théo d'un ton qui indiquait le contraire. Parce que moi j'y crois pas. Et toi ?

\- J'vais devenir cam-boy aussi.

\- Génial ! On montera une start-up et on fera pleuvoir les billets !

\- Ça me semble être un bon projet. Non mais plus sérieusement, je ferais à coup sûr mon premier semestre au rattrapages mais sur le deuxième, je pense que j'ai géré, je suis confiant. Inchallah comme on dit.

\- Inchallah, » répéta Théo, soufflant sa fumée par le nez.

Les yeux perdus dans le vague et sa cigarette se consumant entre ses doigts, Draco sut à quoi son ami pensait. Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent quelques mois en arrière. Une époque où ils se défonçaient deux fois par mois, enchaînaient les soirées, multipliaient les joints, flambaient leurs salaires en alcool et se gavaient de fast-food les week-end. Sombre époque. Ils avaient stoppé leur rythme de vie destructeur lorsque Draco avait été incapable de se souvenir de sa date de naissance et quand les parents de Théo s'étaient pointés devant chez lui, totalement vénères, alors qu'ils rentraient de soirées, sous l'emprise de psychotropes.

« On est trop vieux pour ce genre de conneries..., soupira Draco en sachant que Théo comprendrait de quoi il parlait.

\- Carrément.

\- Au fait, ça te dit un apéro sur le site dont je t'avais parlé ? Un truc calme et sympa, hein. Ça fait un moment que je suis pas sorti, ça me manque, ça, lâcha le blond en songeant à l'urbex.

\- Oui ! Oui, pourquoi pas !

\- Tu peux même amener tes potes de licence si tu veux, mais pas trop hein, je veux rencontrer de nouvelles têtes. Et je vais brancher Blaise et sa Pansy-chouquette-damour. D'ailleurs ! T'sais que Pansy m'a dit qu'elle connaissait un gars qui ressemblait à mon crush !

\- Double raison pour les faire venir.

\- Ouais, pour une fois qu'elle me servira à quelque chose. »

Il roula des yeux.

« Et ce gars que tu harcèles sur ton site là ? demanda Théo en gloussant.

\- On s'est un peu calmé niveau messages, on a arrêté de s'en envoyer tout le temps mais on continue, tu vois.

\- Fais gaffe, c'est puni par la loi ce genre de truc. Et imagine le gars il a ton adresse IP et il te stalke ?

\- Dégueu, t'as trop regardé Esprits criminels. »

Ils soufflèrent sur leurs thés fumants en même temps dans l'espoir de les refroidir. Voilà, leur genre de soirée à présent : du thé, des cigarettes, tantôt un livre, tantôt la télé et des discussions autour de nourriture saine et végé. Parfois, il semblait à Draco qu'ils avaient pris dix années en à peine six mois. Ce que les autres appelaient communément grandir se traduisait pour Draco par un déchirement de son âme. Certains soufflaient des bougies, lui abandonnait son ancien corps pour en reformer un nouveau, un vierge. Souvent, il se regardait dans le miroir en se demandant qui il était, ce qui était sincère ou joué, quelle créature se cachait en son sein.

* * *

 _Slakerbitch_

* * *

Draco fixa un rendez-vous à ses amis en fin de mois et leur fit parvenir l'adresse ainsi que les indications pour se rendre sur le site. C'était un vieux hôtel abandonnée se trouvant en banlieue, autrefois appelé l'hôtel Cortez, construit en 1925 par un certain John March. **(4)** C'était tout ce qu'il avait pu trouver sur internet.

Le jeune homme avait réussi à convaincre Blaise de venir avec Pansy et que celle-ci amène des amis en elle, en insistant lourdement sur les mots. En espérant qu'elle comprenne, en espérant que ce soit _**lui**_ , en espérant qu' _ **il**_ vienne. Théo lui avait confirmé sa présence, ainsi que celle d'un camarade de licence.

Le jour J arriva et Draco eut l'impression d'emporter sa maison sur son dos quand il sortit de chez lui. Le trajet en métro fut insupportable : être pressé contre des inconnus – sales – faisait partie des choses qui le rendait malade de dégoût, celui en bus lui parut moins intolérable bien que les sièges et les barres pour maintenir son équilibre lui donnaient envie d'y foutre le feu.

Il arriva le premier et disposa ses couvertures sur le sol ainsi que de la nourriture sous une véranda où la nature avait repris ses droits, à l'abri du soleil. Il chaussa ses lunettes de soleil, s'allongea sur le ventre et reprit la lecture de son thriller tout en grignotant son brownie sans produits d'origines animales et à la farine complète.

« Bouh ! »

Draco sursauta plus que de raison, il en lâcha même son livre, et se retourna, furieux, vers Blaise pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée puis il découvrit Pansy accompagnée de deux autres personnes, Théo et un inconnu.

« Oh... salut. »

Le soleil l'éblouissait, il était obligé de mettre un main devant ses yeux.

«Asseyez-vous, non ? J'y vois tchi avec le soleil »

Tour à tour, Draco vit leurs visages s'aligner à sa hauteur, sauf un, et il dût retenir sa mâchoire de tomber lorsqu'il vit son crush en face de lui. Ainsi que la blonde aux dreadlocks.

« Je te présente Colin Crivey, » dit Pansy avec une grand sourire désignant le jeune homme d'un mouvement de tête, le cœur de Draco rata un battement, « et Loufoca, rajouta-t-elle en montrant la blonde.

\- Et Harry Potter, » continua Théo en tapant sur la Dr Martens de la seule personne encore debout.

L'autre s'accroupit, les mains pendants entre les jambes, un sourire plein de dents étira ses lèvres.

« Salut Draco. »

Son crush et le gars qu'il avait harcelé au collège réunis au même endroit. Merde. Cette fois-ci, son cœur s'arrêta de battre, il en était certain.

* * *

1/ C'est aussi l'abréviation de non-binaire et pour résumé en très gros, c'est un genre qui sort de la catégorie homme ou femme. Par exemple, t'as les agenre (ceux qui n'ont pas de genre), les genderluid (ceux qui oscillent entre homme ou femme ou neutre), et plein d'autres. La binarité, c'est pour les ordis, ma gueule. J'explique mal mais si ça t'intéresse t'as pleins de sites qui en parlent

2/ Oui c'est dégueulasse, oui c'est douteux, et oui j'assume cette comparaison

3/ Une personne qui ne ressent pas de désir sexuel

4/ C'est le thème de la saison 5 de American Horror Story.

* * *

Avoue que t'étais pas prêt.e ! Ça finira en drarry t'inquiètes pas, mais j'ai trouvé ça sympa d'écrire mon truc en mettant tout en oeuvre pour qu'on pense que c'est Harry, que c'est évident que le garçon sans nom c'est lui, alors que non. Je suis plutôt fière de moi, je te le concède, et si t'es choqué.e, alors je suis encore plus fière de moi !

On se retrouve dans quelques temps pour la suite et souhaite-moi bonne chance pour mes rattrapages (d'ailleurs, ça me fait "rire" (jaune, hein) parce qu'à la même période j'écrivais 50 nuisances de Draco Malfoy et je parlais aussi de rattrapages #abonnéeauxratrapages)

Au fait, j'ai fais un perso détestable qui aime pas ses lecteurs mais t'inquiètes pas, je t'aime bien. Même si tu laisses pas de reviews et que j'ai envie de te cracher dessus, je t'aime quand même (je déconne pour l'histoire de crachat. Quoique...) Allez, à plus !

Des bisous, Mello


	2. Chapter 2

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Les personnages et la saga gnagna, les chansons gnagna ne m'appartiennent pas.

TW : harcèlement, relation de domination/soumission + relation abusive

Bonne lecture et enjoy

* * *

 **Spite and malice - partie 2**

* * *

 _Résumé : Draco est un bon gars qui aime boire du thé et passer du temps avec son ami Théo et cracher sur la petite amie de son autre meilleur ami, Blaise. Il aime aussi se défouler sur les gens sur internet, dont un particulièrement : Call me master/Slakerbitch. C'est l'écrivain en herbe que Draco a toujours voulu être vu que lui son style n'est pas au top. Il aime aussi s'abreuver du corps et du visage de son crush en cours avec lui. Lors d'un pique-nique organisé près d'un vieil hôtel, Pansy (pas si inutile que ça) lui présente son crush, qui n'est autre que Colin Crivey (eh ouais ma gueule, je sais que t'es toujours choqué.e par cette fin inattendue) et Théo lui présente Harry Potter, un gars que Draco harcelait quand ils étaient au lycée._

* * *

 _Breathe underwater_

* * *

Putain de merde. Draco déglutit, cligna des yeux, déglutit à nouveau et essaya de garder son calme. Il adressa un salut maladroit d'un vague signe de la main aux nouveaux venus, tandis qu'il hurlait intérieurement. Le sourire narquois de Potter occultait sa joie de voir son crush. Ses amis étaient au courant qu'il s'amusait à tacler les gens sur internet, mais n'avaient aucune connaissance que le jeune homme qui se tenait en face de lui avait été la cible de ses moqueries pendant sept ans et Dieu, qu'il n'avait pas été tendre... Bordel, si Potter ouvrait la bouche, sa réputation était foutue. Il pouvait dire adieu à ses amis et à son crush, qui seraient dégoûtes par son côté sadique. Il respira lentement et essaya de faire le vide dans son esprit.

« Salut Potter. Salut Colin et Loufoca. C'est ton vrai prénom ?

\- Nah. Un surnom. Je m'appelle Luna en vrai, mais Loufoca me convient mieux et puis, même si c'était méchant à la base, moi j'l'aime bien.

\- Oh. Ok. Génial.

\- Vous vous connaissez ? s'étonna Théo, remarquant que Harry avait salué Draco de manière familière.

\- On était ensemble au collège et au lycée, » sourit Potter, les yeux brillants.

Il lança un regard torve à Draco, qui sua encore plus. Pitié qu'il ne dise rien. Il avait rencontré Blaise et Théo après le lycée, ils ignoraient son passé de harceleur IRL.

« Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir, Draco. On devrait prendre un verre un jour, parler du passé, de nous, tout ça, » continua Potter en souriant.

Blême, Draco acquiesça.

Colin s'assit près de lui, Draco ne réagit presque pas.

« On est en cours ensemble, toi et moi ! Alors, tes partiels ? »

Il vaudrait peut-être mieux lui éviter sa reconversion en cam-boy.

« Ooh... Je suis venu, j'ai vu, j'ai été vaincu mais béni soit les rattrapages, hein ! Et toi, Colin ? »

Colin Colin Colin Colin. Enfin il avait un nom !

« Ça va, je pense. On verra bien, mais je pense que ça s'est bien passé.

\- Cool, super. »

Draco acquiesça, le regard de Potter lui transperçait le front.

« J'ai... j'ai fais du brownie, il est végan, » souffla le jeune homme en fixant le sol.

Sa carapace de froideur se fissurait devant le sourire carnassier de son ancienne victime. Le jeune homme à la peau bronzé et aux muscles qui roulaient sur ses bras n'avaient plus rien à voir avec le garçon frêle et binoclard de leurs années collège-lycée. Il était même carrément son type, le con.

« C'est un couleur que t'as ? demanda Draco, avisant les racines blondes de Colin.

\- Hm hm. Je me teins les sourcils aussi. Le noir me vieillit, sinon en vrai j'ai l'air d'avoir douze ans.

\- Miskine, » s'esclaffa Pansy en allumant un joint.

Faisant fi de la peur qui lui étreignait la poitrine et du regard de Potter qui lui vrillait la tête, Draco fit la conversation à Colin et essaya d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Fils unique, passionné de photos, rédacteur d'un petit journal local, très bon élève, habitant en centre ville, amateur de musique classique, surtout d'Olafur Arnalds il connaissait Pansy d'un cours du soir pour renforcer son niveau d'anglais. Parfait, il était parfait !

L'après-midi se déroula sans encombres, si Draco aurait pu tomber amoureux, il l'aurait été de Colin tellement ce jeune homme était intéressant et si ses prières avaient pu tuer, Potter serait mort un bon millier de fois. Vint le moment de se quitter, quand Draco remballa ses affaires, ses doigts effleurèrent de Colin et il se promit de ne pas se mettre du gel antibactérien dessus dès que celui-ci tournerait le dos. C'était son crush tout de même, il pouvait garder ses microbes quelques secondes supplémentaires sur ses doigts. Colin et Loufoca partirent avec Blaise et Pansy, qui les ramenaient en voiture, Théo l'abandonna au métro pour aller prendre son bus, il se retrouva donc seul avec Potter.

« On dirait qu'on va passer du temps ensemble, » ronronna Potter, candide.

Quand il ne souriait pas comme un psychopathe, il était carrément mignon. Mais c'était Potter et plus que ça, il était dangereux.

Ils firent le trajet de métro dans un silence pesant, Draco se demanda jusqu'où ce taré allait le suivre et ses craintes se confirmèrent quand il descendit à la même station que lui.

« C'est drôle quand on y pense : on a été dans la même fac pendant deux ans mais on s'est jamais croisé et là, par un hasard dingue, on se retrouve à un pique-nique. Sympa le site d'ailleurs, t'as bien choisi. Il marche bien ton appareil photo ?

Oubliant son injonction à rester stoïque, Draco se tourna brusquement vers lui.

« Comment tu sais que je prends des photos ? »

Potter se contenta d'un rictus. Bordel, il le suivait ? Depuis combien de temps ? Machinalement, Draco s'était rapproché de son quartier, plus qu'une minute de marche et ils seraient devant sa résidence. Il ricana intérieurement : puis il inviterait Potter à prendre un thé chez lui et ensuite il se retrouverait avec une hache dans la tête, comme ce type dans _American Psycho_ !

« L-laisse-moi tranquille ! Rentre chez toi ! »

Comme par hasard, les rues étaient désertes, pas un chat dehors. Le paysage se teintait de gris métallique, annonçant la venue d'un orage.

« On se voit jeudi ? demanda Potter nonchalamment, ignorant l'ordre de Draco.

\- Potter...

\- T'sais j'avais un blog au collège, je l'ai toujours et bien évidemment, j'ai toujours tes gentils commentaires m'incitant à mourir. On se voit dans la semaine sinon je déballe tout à tes amis, Draco Malfoy. »

Potter gloussa. Cette histoire avait l'air de le rendre fou de joie.

« Enfoiré, » jura le dénommé.

Potter se rapprocha brusquement de lui, il l'accula contre le mur et empoigna une touffe de cheveux blonds pâles entre ses doigts. Il tira le visage de Draco en arrière et soufflant son haleine chargée de nicotine contre ses lèvres :

« C'est toi la proie maintenant, articula Potter près de son visage, sa main tirant cruellement ses cheveux. T'es aussi tordu que moi, tu sais. Tu te prends pour un sadique mais t'es un putain de maso. »

Sur ses paroles énigmatiques, il le relâcha. Draco massa son crâne, le souffle court. Ses jambes tremblaient et il se sentait mourir sur place. Tiens, c'était pas la même sensation quand on tombait amoureux ?

« A jeudi, alors ! » glissa Potter toutes dents dehors.

Il envoya un baiser au blond avant de tourner les talons. Draco rentra en courant chez lui, vérifiant tous les deux mètres s'il n'était pas suivi. Quand il referma la porte de son appartement derrière lui, les jambes tremblantes et moite de sueur, il reçut un message de Théo.

« J'ai passé ton numéro à Harry au fait, il me l'a demandé pour que vous puissiez vous revoir. Je crois que tu lui plais haha ! »

Miséricorde.

* * *

36 degrees (une très jolie chanson, surtout en version lente ohlala)

* * *

Une fois le choc passé, Draco se retrancha dans le déni. Impossible qu'il ait pu revoir Potter, doublement impossible que celui-ci se soit transformé en psychopathe en puissance, triplement impossible qu'il le fasse chanter, quadruplement impossible qu'ils se voient le lendemain. Pourtant quand il reçut sur sa messagerie facebook une photo de lui-même à l'hôtel Cortez, photographiant les lieux et prise à son insu, il dût se rendre à l'évidence. Il fondit d'abord en larmes avant de reprendre du poil de la bête.

Draco : Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Harry : Toi

Draco : ?

Harry : Je te veux toi, tout entier et dévoué en moi, appartenant rien qu'à moi

Draco : T'es complètement malade ! laisse moi tranquille

Harry : Aussi malade que toi. Rdv au Cortez à 15h30 demain

Draco : Bâtard

Harry : Tordu

Draco viendrait et Potter le savait. Il contacta Colin sur facebook et lui proposa qu'ils se voient dans la matinée du jeudi à sa grande joie, celui-ci accepta, mais décala l'heure du rendez-vous à quatorze heure. Enfin du positif !

Lessivé, fébrile mais néanmoins heureux de voir son crush, il se rendit dans le salon de thé qu'ils avaient convenu comme lieu de rendez-vous et s'affala plus qu'il ne s'assit dans le fauteuil. Le sommeil le fuyait depuis qu'il avait rencontré Potter, ses menaces le terrifiaient, il devait trouver un moyen de renverser la situation s'il ne voulait pas perdre ses deux seuls amis.

« T'as l'air crevé, fit Colin, amusé. Tu passes tes nuits à faire quoi ? Purée, je suis arrivé à Londres cette année pour mes études et wow, cette ville est géniale ! Je pensais pas qu'il y avait autant de soirées étudiantes, je vénère les jeudis maintenant. Tu savais que les meufs en art pla' sont, disons, superbes.

\- Quoi ? » demanda Draco, qui avait du mal à le suivre.

L'image mentale timide et bosseuse qu'il s'était fait de Colin ne collait pas au garçon qui parlait en ce moment même.

« Ben, elles sont vachement bien foutues ! Autant quand je suis à la fac, je fais rien, je reste sobre et tout mais depuis que j'ai passé mes partiels, je cuve tous les soirs. »

Son rire clair et son visage juvénile contrastaient avec ses paroles.

« Je sais à quoi tu passes tes nuits : tu ken. Ça explique tes cernes. T'inquiètes, je fais pareil. »

La nausée submergea Draco. Hétéro et nympho. Il n'aurait pas dû fantasmer autant sur un garçon qu'il ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam, la dissonance entre l'image qu'il avait de lui et le vrai Colin était trop grande. Il but son thé d'un coup, posa un billet sur la table et se leva brusquement.

« Désolé, vraiment, je me suis souvenu que j'avais un rendez-vous méga important dans genre dix minutes. J'avais complètement zappé. On... on se capte après ?

\- Euh, ouais, fit Colin décontenancé. Il jeta un coup d'œil par dessus l'épaule de Draco et un sourire fendit son visage. Pas de souci, mec. Sois pas en retard, hein.

\- Hm hm. »

En sortant, Draco se retourna pour voir ce qui avait attiré l'œil du faux brun et découvrit une rousse plantureuse. Hétéro _as fuck_ et nympho. Putain.

Il se rendit à l'hôtel Cortez avec trois quart d'heure d'avance. Il en profita pour se caler au rez de chaussé dans un fauteuil défoncé et se roula en boule. Il aurait voulu crier, pleurer, taper contre un mur mais il était vidé de son énergie. Tout lui tombait sur la tête en même temps, il se sentait prisonnier et ébloui, comme un lapin par ses phares de voiture, qui sent son heure venir. Il fuma cigarette sur cigarette jusqu'à l'arrivée de Potter.

« Pressé de me voir ? »

Draco ne pipa mot. Potter s'assit en face de lui en tailleur.

« T'as une mine épouvantable, t'es sûr que tu vas bien ? Moi, je me sens revivre depuis que je te vois de si près en chair et en os. C'est carrément plus plaisant que de t'espionner. »

La lèvre inférieure de Draco trembla. Pris au piège, pris au piège. Le fait de savoir que Colin était hétéro et nympho, la pression que lui infligeait Potter le firent craquer : il fondit en larmes devant ce dernier. Il cacha son visage entre ses mains et essaya de se détourner de lui. Il ne résista pas quand son ancienne victime le prit dans ses bras et lui caressa les cheveux, Draco n'avait pas la force de lutter bien que le contact le rebutait au plus haut point.

« Chut, ça va aller, je suis là pour toi, » lui murmura Potter dans l'oreille.

Sa voix avait quelque chose d'apaisant quand il ne proférait pas des menaces à tout-va.

« Je suis là pour toi, je t'abandonnerais pas, t'es à moi, mon chaton, je serais toujours là pour toi.

Dans un autre contexte, Draco aurait adoré attendre ces paroles, lui qui était terrifié par l'abandon, mais elles le glaçaient d'effroi. Sa crise de larme terminée, il repoussa l'autre jeune homme et attrapa un mouchoir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi ?

\- On va passer un marché ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Draco en se mouchant.

\- On sort ensemble.

\- Je te demande pardon ?

\- On sort ensemble. Je te promets de garder ton sombre passé pour moi, promis juré je raconte rien à Théo – un bon gars d'ailleurs – et Blaise mais en contrepartie, tu seras mon petit ami.

\- Sérieusement...

\- Je sais que tu es asexuel, et t'inquiètes pas je ressens pas du désir pour les gars. T'aurais été une meuf, ça aurait été compliqué pour moi, mais là c'est bon.

\- Comment tu sais ça sur moi ?

\- Tes fanfictions. Le désir est complètement absent, puis je suis allé voir ton facebook et tu le dis clairement.

\- Oh mon dieu...

\- Je te promets de prendre soin de toi, de te chouchouter, de te traiter comme la princesse que tu es et de ne jamais t'abandonner.

\- Pourquoi tu fais tout ça pour moi ? »

Potter eut un sourire vague, il regarda un point par dessus la tête de Draco et comme ça, il était presque mignon.

« J'étais amoureux de toi. C'est con, mais plus tu me harcelais et plus j'étais amoureux, parce que je me disais que c'était la seule manière que t'avais de te rapprocher de moi. J'étais raide dingue de toi, tu sais.

\- T'es... encore plus malade que je le pensais, » souffla Draco.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait rire ou pleurer, être attendri ou horrifié.

« Et... tu sais, je le suis encore. »

Le cœur de Draco rata un battement. Ok, le plus tordu d'entre eux deux, c'était définitivement Potter.

« C'est chiant mais je crois que la seule manière que j'ai de sortir avec toi, c'est de te faire chanter...

\- Mais, attends ! Si tu, si tu es, ok, si tu es amoureux de moi, tu me ferais pas de mal, hein ? Du coup, même si je sortais pas avec toi, tu dirais rien sur mon passé ? » débita Draco, essayant de jouer sur la corde des sentiments.

Potter eut un petit rire. Mauvais signe. Il alluma une cigarette et souffla sa fumée au plafond.

« Tu _**vas**_ sortir avec moi. Être amoureux de toi ne m'empêche pas de ressortir tous tes commentaires devant tes potes. C'est une logique un peu pétée, mais je me contrefiche de ruiner ta réputation, je veux juste être avec toi. Désespérément être avec toi. Puis, quand t'auras plus d'amis, moi, je serais là, encore. J'crois que je suis gagnant dans les deux situations. »

Un taré. Il était tombé sur un putain de taré. Potter lui prit la main et Draco se demanda s'il lui restait de la Javel chez lui pour se nettoyer.

« Je peux t'apporter tout ce que tu veux et je vais devenir ce dont tu as besoin, Draco. »

Potter se tenait devant lui, son ombre l'écrasait.

« Marché conclu. Tu sais pas dans quel enfer tu t'engages, » ricana le blond afin de reprendre contenance.

* * *

J'avoue que j'ai vite dégagé Colin mais j'en avais plus besoin x) J'espère que tu as aimé et on se retrouve plus tard pour la suite (je suis choquée de moi pour avoir écris si rapidement d'ailleurs. L'histoire se terminera peut-être plus tôt que j'avais prévu). Hésite pas à me laisser une review, ça me fait plaisir (et merci à mes deux gentilles revieweuses *coeur*) Des bisous, Mello


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Les personnages et la saga gnagna, les chansons de Placebo gnagna ne m'appartiennent pas.

TW : harcèlement, relation de domination/soumission (sans doute) + relation abusive (rectification : en fait non. Ouf ^^)

Bon, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps à publier mais j'ai pas eu le temps d'écrire, toute concentrée que j'étais sur comment obtenir mon année grâce à des rituels chamaniques, mais là, je suis en vacances. Enfin !

Bonne lecture et enjoy

* * *

 _Résumé : A la fac, Draco avait un crush, sauf qu'il a appris qu'il était nympho et complètement hétéro, mon blondinou adoré de mon cœur a aussi appris que Potter était/est amoureux de lui depuis qu'ils se connaissent et celui-ci a proposé comme deal de sortir avec lui et en échange, il ne révèle pas à ses amis que Draco l'a harcelé pendant sept ans, quand ils étaient au collège et au lycée (oui, c'est flou) et Draco a accepté, en dépit de cause._

* * *

 _I know_

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en rentrant chez lui que Draco capta : « _tes fanfictions_ » Harry avait parlé de ses fanfictions. Sur le moment il n'avais pas relevé tant il était choqué. Mais merde, alors Harry lisait ses fanfictions... et malgré son niveau minable (et malgré tout le reste), il restait amoureux. Sérieusement ? Harry Supertaré Potter, voilà comment il devait s'appeler en vérité. Ou Harry Superpsycho Potter.

Draco _: Mec, tu lis mes putains de ffs ?_ Demanda Draco une fois chez lui par messagerie instantanée.

Harry _: Oui_

Draco _: Et ?_

Harry _: Il ne fait aucun doute que t'es un écrivain raté, mais tes photos sont pas mal par contre (je t'ai juste regardé ton tumblr, t'inquiètes pas)_ – cela était-il vraiment censé rassuré Draco ? _– J'en écris aussi, mon pseudo c'est Call me master ou Slackerbitch comme tu préfères_

Draco _: Seigneur_

Le jeune homme se renversa sur sa chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains. Harry était partout, ça en devenait carrément flippant. Il renvoya :

Draco _: T'essayes de me refaire la série_ Stalker _ou quoi ?_

Harry _: Ok, j'avoue, ça doit paraître méga creepy mais je suis gentil je te promets ! Dis, dans quatre jours on se voit et on fait connaissance. Genre comme si on se connaissait pas tu vois. T'as un endroit favori ?_

Draco _: Putain de psychopathe_

Harry _: T'as un endroit favori ?_

Draco _: Le Chaudron baveur, tu vois où c'est ?_

Harry _: Yes_

Draco _: Lundi 15h30 ?_

Harry _: Ça me va_

Draco _: Magnifique. J'emmènerais aussi mon spray au poivre, fais pas le con avec moi_

Harry _: J'oserais pas_

Draco _: Gnagnana_

Putain de taré. Il n'avait aucune envie de voir Potter, il se demandait ce qu'il lui avait pris d'accepter ce rendez-vous.

* * *

 _Kitty Litter_

* * *

Accepter un rendez-vous de Potter le binoclard balafré semblait être la dernière meilleur idée du monde et pourtant il l'avait fait.

Draco n'avait aucune raison d'avoir peur. Aucune. Cependant ses jambes tremblantes et ses mains moites semblaient penser le contraire. Il souffla lentement sa fumée par le nez. Aucune. Prendre son spray au poivre était peut-être superflu, Potter n'allait pas l'agresser dans un lieu public. Puis il repensa à son facebook que Potter stalkait, à ses fanfictions qu'il lisait sans que Draco le sache et il se dit qu'il avait bien fait, finalement.

La majorité des occupants du Chaudron baveur se composait de retraités et le soleil brûlant haut dans le ciel sans nuages le faisait déjà transpirer. Draco s'éventa avec sa main. Quelle putain d'histoire ! Sortir avec Potter ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça tout compte fait, il était passable, homoromantique – seigneur merci ! – et apparemment, ils avaient les mêmes centres d'intérêt : enfin seulement l'urbex et l'écriture, c'était déjà ça. Sa rancune adolescente contre lui n'avait plus lieu d'être, Draco avait grandi, il ne savait même plus pourquoi il avait harcelé Potter et ce dernier ne paraissait plus lui en vouloir.

Sa montre lui apprit qu'il poireautait depuis plus de dix minutes. Peut-être que l'insolation ou un malaise seraient mieux qu'un tête-à-tête gênant. C'était Potter qui était à fond mais il n'était même pas capable d'arriver à l'heure. Sale con.

Draco fumait cigarettes sur cigarettes dans le but d'apaiser le nœud qui lui tordait l'estomac. En vain. Mais il n'avait aucune raison de paniquer. Il avait juste rendez-vous avec Potter le psychopathe stalkeur qu'il avait harcelé à l'école et son anxiété. Juste ça.

Merde. Heureusement que ce bougre fumait. L'odeur du tabac froid dérangeait souvent les non-fumeurs. Pas qu'il se sente mal qu'une personne soit incommodée par la fumée, non, c'était le fait qu'on puisse penser que, lui, sente mauvais, qui le dérangeait.

Il vit Potter arriver au loin et Draco se demanda une nouvelle fois ce qu'il fichait là. Au final, cela ne le changeait pas de ses précédentes relations : il ne connaissait pas tellement ses partenaires quand ils se mettaient ensemble. A la différence qu'il avait harcelé Potter durant 7 ans. Et que pour la première fois, c'est quelqu'un d'autre que lui-même qui avait le contrôle sur la relation et qu'il ne trouvait pas son partenaire spécialement attirant.

« Salut ! Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ? »

Il était légèrement essoufflé, une rougeur s'étalait sur ses joues.

« Oui ! On va à l'intérieur avant que je fasse un malaise à cause de la chaleur. »

L'autre jeune homme acquiesça. Ils pénétrèrent dans le bar, Draco le guida jusqu'à une table reculée dans le fond de la salle.

« Bon alors, de quoi on parle ? demanda Draco, la joue dans la paume une fois que leurs boissons furent arrivées.

Son masque de dédain et de froideur cachait une personnalité totalement inquiète. Mais ce secret, il l'emporterait dans la tombe. Il arrivait à joliment berner tout son monde, hors de question que quelqu'un d'autre que lui le sache.

Harry haussa les épaules, désabusé.

« Je sais pas.

\- Comment tu sais ? Je veux dire, pour mes fanfictions. Tu les trouves où, comment tu sais que j'en écris ?

\- Ton facebook. T'as un lien quelque part. Et pour ton tumblr aussi.

\- Ah !... Oui, tout juste. Va falloir que je change mes paramètres de confidentialité. J'ai l'impression que t'es la CIA à savoir autant de choses sur moi. »

Le silence retomba sur la table. Draco tournait sa paille verte fluo dans son diabolo grenadine, en ayant bien sûr vérifié auparavant si le verre était bien propre.

« J'suis une huître, dit soudainement Draco. Je m'ouvre et me livre pas facilement, je suis insupportable, j'aime pas les gens, j'ai des tocs et des manies cheloues, je peux plus tomber amoureux. Les relations, c'est pas mon truc, lâche l'affaire Potter, moi, j'ai déjà jeté l'éponge depuis longtemps. »

Potter posa sa main sur celle de Draco, ce dernier grimaça et pensa au gel antibactérien dans son sac à dos.

« J'vais pas recoller ta partie brisée, c'est pas mon job, mais moi, je vais t'aimer. »

Draco sourit lentement. Ramassis de conneries niaises. Ensuite Potter plissa des yeux, joignit ses deux mains sous son menton – Draco mit son gel aussi discrètement qu'il le put.

« Hmm... laisse-moi deviner. Ta difficulté d'attachement suggère un traumatisme dans la petite enfance, 4 ou 5 ans, je dirais. Une carence affective de la part de la figure paternelle sans doute. Ton attitude froide cache en fait toute une stratégie d'évitement savamment mise en place, afin de minimiser le contact avec d'autres humains, que ce soit physique ou moral, enfin tu vois ce que je veux dire. Sans doute que tes tocs sont liés à un autre traumatisme dans la petite enfance, ou même à un cauchemar récurrent où ta père te menaçait de te livrer au grand méchant seigneur des ténèbres parce que tu n'avais pas nettoyé impeccablement la litière du chat, ce qui nous fait revenir à mon premier point. Tout est lié ! » termina Harry en explosant de rire.

Draco resta de marbre.

« Ok j'arrête. Bon on va jouer à un jeu, genre je te dis trois mots et tu me dis si ça te parle, ok ? proposa Harry.

\- Euh... ouais ?

\- Non mais tu vas voir, c'est facile. Genre, Rock, trance, metal. Tu vois, c'est les style de musique que je préfère et si t'aimes bien toi aussi sauf le metal, tu dis « Rock, trance, euh... jazz ». T'as compris ? Ou alors tu dis si t'aimes, si tu connais, tout ça.

\- Ok ça me semble plus clair. Du coup, Rock, trance, classique.

\- Placebo, Eths, Talpa.

\- C'est pas mal Talpa. Je l'ai vu mixer en live c'est une tuerie ! Hm, Bernard Minier, JKR, Sandrone Dazieri.

\- Connais que le premier.

\- JKR, c'est une nana qui a écrit une saga fantastique vachement cool. Dazieri, c'est un auteur de thrillers, expliqua Draco.

\- Lac, montagne, mer.

\- J'aime pas la mer, le reste oui. Esprits criminels, Le règne de sang, Breaking bad (que je ne suis pas arrivé à finir d'ailleurs).

\- Sympa. Pourquoi t'as arrêté Breaking Bad ? Et essaies Spartacus, c'est une série avec des gladiateurs.

\- La meuf du héros principal me saoule, le héros lui-même est insupportable, son associé est mignon mais geignard. Et j'essaierai Spartacus.

\- Chats ou chiens ?

\- Les deux, j'ai deux chats chez moi, c'est mes enfants. Bière sans alcool, limonade, thé.

\- Chocotte, se moqua Harry. Bière, coca, café.

\- Toxico. Boîte ou soirée posée ?

\- Soirée posée la plupart du temps, je vais en boîte rarement maintenant.

\- On est d'accord. »

Au fil du jeu, Draco découvrit que Potter et lui avaient plus de points en communs qu'il ne le pensait – et qu'ils fumaient la même marque de tabac. Il avait aussi découvert qu'il était moins con qu'il n'y paraissait et était plutôt d'une compagnie agréable.

Deux heures plus tard, à court de salive et de sujets, ils finirent par aller fumer.

« J'pensais pas qu'on avait des points en communs, lâcha Draco.

\- C'est plutôt cool, non ?

\- Si je dois te supporter longtemps, oui, c'est un bon point, râla le blond.

\- Tu sais, c'est horrible mais j'ai menti : quand j'ai dis que j'allais te dénoncer, c'était pour te mettre un coup de pression et qu'on se voit, pour que tu sois plus vulnérable et que t'acceptes ma proposition. J'suis vraiment désolé, j'ai trouvé que ça comme moyen, je regrette. Fallait que je troue ta carapace et que tu m'écoutes... Je suis tout gentil en vrai, enfin si tu veux que je te fasse découvrir le Christian Grey du pauvre qui est en moi, y a pas de souci. »

Draco se tourna vers lui. Il n'était plus obligé de sortir avec lui alors... mais pourquoi pas ? Il n'avait rien à perdre, il ne s'impliquerait pas émotionnellement et peut-être que Potter se transformerait en son sugar daddy. Pourquoi pas. Potter avait remonté ses lunettes dans ses cheveux et s'aspergeait le visage avec un brumisateur. Il était sympa mais aussi...

« Un putain de taré. »

* * *

 _Bruise pristine_

* * *

Draco s'accorda une semaine de vacances bien méritée, une pause avant des révisions intensives pour passer aux rattrapages les matières qu'il avait raté. Il bénissait de tout son cœur de pierre la personne qui avait inventé la deuxième session, elle lui avait sauvé sa première année et sauverait sans doute sa deuxième année.

Le premier jour, il rangea, nettoya, désinfecta son appartement de fond en comble. Le deuxième jour, il tria et organisa ses fiches de révisions du premier semestre. Le troisième jour, il compléta ses fiches du deuxième semestre et rangea ses cours. Le quatrième jour, il relut ses livres. Le cinquième jour, il recommença certaines de ses fiches à zéro, rangea une deuxième fois ses cours puis ses fiches. Le sixième jour, il fit un planning ultra détaillé, heure par heure, du contenu de ses journées pour les deux semaines à venir. Le septième jour, il se reposa. Parce qu'en plus d'être maniaque, il était perfectionniste sur les bords.

Il voulut commencer la méditation mais il était trop agité, seul le sport et réviser arrivaient à le calmer. Ce qui était plutôt ironique car il voulait décompresser autrement que sur ses fiches ou qu'en nageant comme un forcené.

Harry lui proposa qu'ils se voient et Draco l'envoya balader. Sa réussite passait avant tout, et certainement avant un pauvre pélo aux yeux verts.

Ses journées étaient sensiblement les mêmes : il se levait tôt, prenait un petit-déjeuner riche en vitamines, faisait du stepper, déjeunait, se rendait à la bibliothèque afin de réviser durant trois ou quatre heures, revenait chez lui pour nager dans la piscine de sa résidence pendant une demie heure, révisait encore et regardait un épisode de sa nouvelle série préférée : Spartacus.

Trois semaines plus tard, débutait sa semaine d'examen. Potter lui envoya un message, lui souhaitant bonne merde, il sourit malgré lui. Tous les matins, Potter l'avait encouragé avec un message mignon, lui avait téléphoné quand Draco craquait. Il était même passe en coup de vent un après-midi juste pour le remotiver et le rassurer. Zarbi mais adorable. Draco ne ressentait pas un attachement spécial pour Harry, il appréciait sa compagnie, il était très gentil, mais ça n'allait pas au delà, pourtant ses attentions quotidiennes l'avaient touché.

Il allait tout déchirer et obtiendrait sa deuxième année !

Sa première épreuve le mit en confiance, la deuxième lui donna des ailes, la suivante et la quatrième le firent déchanter et découvrir la merveilleuse sensation d'être fisté, la sixième l'étonna par sa simplicité et le dernier jour, lors de son oral, le professeur lui promit une bonne note.

Draco était mitigé quant à sa réussite mais, au moins, c'était terminé.

* * *

 _Loud like love_

* * *

Le 21 juin, Harry lui proposa de sortir pour fêter la musique libre dans les rues et la fin de ses rattrapages. A 18H30, Draco toqua à la porte de chez son ami. Potter lui ouvrit complètement débraillé, torse nu, la cigarette pendant au coin des lèvres et une bouteille de bière dans la main.

« Ben alors, Potter, c'est quoi cette tenue ?

\- Je viens de passer trois heures à me branler sur tes photos facebook, c'est pour ça.

\- T'es un mec horrible. »

Draco s'installa sur le canapé et se lamenta sur ses rattrapages qu'il avait raté, sur « l'énorme fist à sec et sans préliminaires » que ses deux professeurs de littérature lui avait donné. Il observa le dos musclé de Harry tandis que celui-ci ouvrait le frigo, balbutia plusieurs fois le même mot et abandonna l'idée de former une phrase correcte quand il s'attarda sur le torse lorsque Potter lui apporta de la limonade. Pas net dans sa tête mais bien foutu, le bougre.

« J'vais me doucher... et arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'est flippant.

\- Je te fixais pas, » fit Draco en détournant la tête.

Son esprit partait dans des scénarios délirants incluant le corps de Potter et le sien. Il but une grande gorgée de son diabolo pêche, souhaitant se rafraîchir les idées. Quand Potter sortit de sa douche, il regretta la vue de son corps couvert et renonça à l'espoir de calmer ses ardeurs quand il découvrit que même habillé, il était canon, physiquement plaisant, attirant, sympa à regarder, un terme dans ce genre-là, voire les quatre en même temps.

« Tu fais quoi de tes vacances, toi, du coup ? » demanda Draco, évitant de regarder l'autre jeune homme.

Il découvrait une certaine beauté dans son visage, ce qui le déconcertait. Depuis quand Potter était beau ? Qu'est-ce qui l'avait rendu beau entre le moment où ils s'étaient vus une première fois dans ce bar et cette troisième ou quatrième rencontre, il ne savait plus, ici et maintenant ? Les messages et ses petites attentions, peut-être. Draco resta pensif un long moment, médita sur l'agencement du visage de Potter et essayant de percer le mystère de sa soudaine beauté. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas remarqué plus tôt, les premières fois où ils s'étaient vus ?

« Je bosse dans un magasin bio, je vends des trucs, je m'occupe de conseiller les gens, je range les produits en rayon, tout ça. C'est tranquille et j'aime bien.

\- Quoi ? Oh, ok, c'est cool. » Draco hocha la tête, but une nouvelle gorgée de bière. Ses pensées reprenaient enfin un cours normal, il s'autorisa à regarder Potter. « On mange quoi sinon ? j'ai faim. »

En vérité, manger de la nourriture non préparée par ses petits soins maniaques explosait son thermomètre intérieur de tocs. Est-ce que la personne s'était lavée les mains avant ? Avait-elle désinfecté ses ustensiles et les légumes ? Et vu qu'il tendait vers un idéal de végétalisme, ajoutait-elle quelque chose qui provienne d'un animal – crème fraîche, lait, bouillon de volaille en cube ? Il transpirait à grosses gouttes tandis que Harry réfléchissait. Il aurait dû apporter sa propre nourriture, ou manger avant. Draco hurlait intérieurement quand Potter lui répondit.

« Je sais pas. Tu veux commander à manger ? »

La nourriture des restaurants ne lui plaisait pas des masses : il ne savait pas exactement tout ce que son plat pouvait contenir. Et bien qu'il priait de tout son cœur les cuisiniers de respecter les protocoles d'hygiène et de se laver les mains, il n'était jamais rassuré à 100% lorsqu'il mangeait à l'extérieur.

« Ou alors tu peux faire à manger. »

Draco bondit sur l'occasion.

« Oui ! »

Un riz aux trois poivrons, six lavages des mains et une inspection méticuleuse de la cuisine plus tard, les deux jeunes hommes mangeaient assis en tailleur. Le thermomètre interne de Draco était redescendu à un niveau acceptable. C'est repus et serein qu'il déclara :

« J'aime ma cuisine, y a rien de meilleur.

\- Mec, crois pas, commença Potter la bouche pleine, je t'ai vu t'affoler tout à l'heure. Tu te rends compte que t'as nettoyé mes poivrons au vinaigre et explosé ma facture d'eau à te laver les mains milles fois ? »

Faisant mine de se concentrer sur son roulage de cigarettes, Draco cacha ses joues cuisantes, dues au fait que Potter l'ait démasqué.

« C'est pas ma faute. Et puis c'est pas grave, ça m'handicape pas.

\- Gars, t'as vu l'état de tes mains ?

Il contempla ses mains desséchées, constellées de micro coupures. Il était certain qu'elles n'appréciaient pas les lavages obsessionnels et les produits détergents.

« Je le vis très bien.

\- Maniaque du contrôle, soupira Harry.

\- Dit-il alors qu'il se prend pour un maître dominant, rétorqua Draco en faisant référence à ses écrits.

\- Tu veux tester ?

\- Quoi ? Oh mon Dieu !

\- Je connais quelques nœuds de bondage, j'ai même un bâillon boule si tu parles trop. »

Draco ne put s'empêcher de relever la tête, intrigué, puis il répéta une deuxième fois son appel à une puissance supérieure, histoire de garder la face.

A 21H30, ils descendaient en ville. Armés de leurs bières goût pisse de chat à 14 degrés, ils étaient parés pour leurs soirées. Le soleil déclinant n'avait pas emmené avec lui la chaleur étouffante qui s'abattait sur la ville depuis quelques jours. Draco pria à son déodorant de faire son travail alors qu'il sentait la transpiration inonder son dos.

« Près de la station Avada, y a de la trance, je crois. Et à la station Expecto, c'est du hardcore. Le reste, c'est de la merde. Tu choisis quoi, Potter mon cœur ? »

A sa grande surprise, la soudaine attirance qu'il avait ressenti pour Potter n'avait pas disparu. Il avait presque envie de le toucher maintenant. Presque. Il franchirait peut-être le pas quand il serait ivre.

« Potter mon cœur ? Sérieux ? »

Draco haussa les épaules. Il ne comprenait toujours pas comment l'agencement du visage de son ami avait pu le rendre beau en trois semaines, mais soit. Peut-être que les miracles existaient. Peut-être que la face de Potter en était un.

« Ça rime.

\- Moh, tu m'aimes.

\- Jamais, je suis un sociopathe qui ne tombe jamais amoureux.

\- Magnifique. »

Il ignora le ton de Potter, mi ironique mi blagueur et pour se faire pardonner, lui prit le bras afin de le guider jusqu'à la musique. Il le touchait du bout des doigts, ce contact-là, c'était supportable et il avait emporté son gel antibactérien. Draco sentait le sourire immense de Harry alors même que celui-ci se tenait dans son dos. Ils suivirent la musique et les cadavres de bouteilles, une voiture de police garée devant la rue confirma qu'ils étaient arrivés à bonne destination. Ils se posèrent non loin de l'installation des caissons pour commencer leurs bières et fumer une énième cigarette.

« Aaaah, tu n'imagines même pas le plaisir que ça me fait d'entendre des basses. Je jouis. T'entends le boudouboum boudouboum boudouboum ? » demanda Draco en levant le nez en l'air, tout sourire.

Le visage de Harry lui renvoya son bonheur. Leur demie litre de bière infâme avalée, ils rejoignirent la foule, qui tapaient du pied en communion. Draco perdit plusieurs fois Potter dans la masse et agacé de ne pas l'avoir tout le temps sous la main – et de ne plus profiter de son sourire radieux – il colla nonchalamment son épaule à la sienne quand il le retrouva et signifia aussi aux deux jeunes files, qui se trémoussaient en haut de maillot devant lui, qu'il lui appartenait.

« Potter mon cœur, je te retrouve enfin.

\- Ooh vous êtes ensembles ? demanda l'une des deux jeunes femmes.

\- Manifestement, » lâcha Draco, embrassant son ami sur la joue.

Les 14 degrés lui donnait des ailes. Il se demandait à quoi il jouait. Mais avoir le corps de Potter contre le sien ne le dérangeait pas, il n'avait aucune envie de rentrer chez lui illico presto pour se savonner. De là à dire qu'il adorait ça, c'était extrapoler, mais c'était presque agréable.

« C'est tellement cool que vous vous assumiez, vous avez du courage d'être gays. »

\- Et elle, elle a du courage d'être conne, glissa Draco à l'oreille de Harry.

Il le sentit sourire plus qu'il ne le vit. Il sourit aussi par mimétisme.

« Boh, on est un couple normal, dit Potter calmement. Et on est pas courageux, on l'a pas choisi en fait. Etre courageux, c'est faire un choix. »

Quelle classe, quel calme ! Draco vénérait Potter pour sa répartie. Peut-être que la bière avait remplacé le sang qui circulait dans ses veines, ses pensées déraillaient.

Il le tira loin de la musique, loin des filles. Oui l'alcool lui était définitivement monté à la tête, la tête lui tournait, son attirance pour Potter n'était dû qu'à sa bière radioactive. Quand Draco releva les yeux, il croisa le regard de Harry.

« Quoi ? »

Potter se pencha vers lui, le cerveau de Draco cessa de fonctionner quelques secondes quand il se demanda ce que lui voulait l'autre avant de comprendre. Il combla la distance qui les séparait. Leur premier baiser. Au goût bière imbuvable. Transpirants et presque ivres. Mais leur premier baiser quand même. En espérant que Potter se soit brossé les dents avant.

* * *

Et voila ! Je suis assez contente de moi sur cette partie même s'il se passe pas tellement grand chose. Je pensais faire mon histoire en trois parties mais je suis inspirée alors peut-être qu'il y aura un ou deux chapitres en plus

J'espère que t'as aimé, j'espère que tu laisseras une review sinon c'est moi qui te mets le bâillon boule et je te dis à la prochaine pour le chapitre suivant. Bisous, Mello


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Les personnages et la saga gnagna, les chansons gnagna ne m'appartiennent pas. Et sors ton éventail, ce chapitre est tiède

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Résumé des épisodes précédents: Après une technique de drague douteuse qui frôle le chantage et le harcèlement, Draco accepte de sortir avec Potter et bien qu'ils soient un couple bancal, il découvre que Harry est quelqu'un d'agréable quand il ne joue pas au psychopathe._

 _Après ses partiels – plus ou moins réussis –, ma perle en sucre, j'ai nommé : Draco Malfoy et Potter sortent ensemble pour la fête de la musique, bien décidés à se mettre une mite monumentale_

* * *

 **Every you every me**

* * *

« J'suis au bout de ma vie, soupira Harry, vidant le brumisateur sur son visage. J'ai l'impression qu'il fait 50 de...

\- THEO ! » l'interrompit Draco, en se levant brusquement de sa chaise.

Il fit de grands gestes, afin que son camarade au loin le remarque. La bouche de l'étudiant en langues appliquées forma un joli rond quand il découvrit Draco, le mec le plus casanier et associable au monde hors de chez lui, en compagnie de Harry, le gars le plus étrange – mais toutefois sympathique – sur Terre. Drôle de duo.

« Putain, Théo ! s'exclama Draco quand l'autre arriva à sa hauteur, tu m'as manqué, grommela t-il. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et tes partiels au fait ? Désolé j'ai pas trop été disponible ces temps-ci.

\- Je fais la fête, comme tout le monde ici, je vais voir si je peux pas rejoindre Blaise et Pansy, ils sont vers la Drum and bass (Draco fit une grimace, il n'appréciait pas ce genre de musique et la perspective de voir son meilleur ami et sa copine se rouler des pelles toute la soirée lui donna des haut-le-cœur). T'as une meuf ou quoi, j'ai plus de nouvelles depuis un mois. »

Théo tira une chaise afin de s'asseoir à leur table et commanda un whisky coca. Voyant le visage embarrassé de son ami, il se corrigea :

« Oui, pardon, _t'as un mec._ Je sais que les nanas t'intéressent pas plus que ça.

\- C'est moi son mec, lâcha Harry, le visage rayonnant – et luisant d'eau.

\- Oh ! Merde ! Enfin, je veux dire, ouais, tant mieux, mais c'est bizarre de vous voir ensemble, balbutia Théo.

\- J'étais surtout occupé à bosser mes rattrapages, dit enfin Draco, le nez dans son verre, pas occupé à voir Harry. J'révisais, c'est tout.

\- Je t'en veux pas, hein. Et moi, du coup, je pense avoir mon année, j'ai eu quelques notes des exams que j'ai passé en début de semaines, et ça va, j'ai la moyenne pour l'instant. Et toi ?

\- J'ose pas regarder.

\- Et toi, Harry ?

\- J'ai tout validé du premier coup, bandes de lâches. »

Théo les questionna ensuite sur leur relation, Harry l'enjoliva, parla d'un coup d'un foudre mutuel au pique-nique à l'hôtel Cortez, inventa un premier baiser échangé lorsqu'ils prenaient un verre ensemble, et un mois de relation idyllique. Draco ricanait intérieurement, il se demandait si Harry, tordu comme il l'était, brodait délibérément ou s'il pensait sincèrement que les choses s'étaient déroulées de cette manière. Pourtant aussi dérangé qu'il fut, Draco était bien avec lui, il était gentil et il le traitait bien.

L'alcoolémie de nouveau au top et les batteries rechargées, ils se dirigèrent vers la station de métro Expecto, direction le hardcore. Cette fois, c'est des militaires armés postés à côté du soundsystem qu'ils trouvèrent comme comité d'accueil. L'éthanol dans ses veines aidant, Draco alterna entre danser tout contre Harry, l'embrasser chaque fois qu'il le pouvait – il avait découvert qu'il appréciait toucher le jeune homme alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? – et faire du charme à une demoiselle, ayant une vague ressemblance avec Marilyn Manson, quand Harry ne le regardait pas.

La soirée se prolongea jusqu'à deux heures du matin passées, puis les rues se vidèrent, les soundsystem s'éteignirent uns à uns. Théo leur avait parlé d'une fête illégale qui se déroulaient en banlieue mais les jambes de Draco criaient à l'aide tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était se mettre en position latérale de sécurité dans un lit avec une tisane.

« Dors chez moi si tu veux, ça sera peut-être plus pratique pour toi, » proposa Harry.

Certes. L'appartement de Draco se trouvait en périphérie, les bus ne fonctionnaient plus, il devrait courir pour rattraper le dernier métro puis marcher dix minutes, seul, dans le noir, jusqu'à sa résidence. Hors de question.

« Ouais. »

Il aurait dû prévoir le coup et prendre des affaires de rechanges... Tant pis, il sentirait la mort en rentrant chez lui le lendemain. Ils firent le trajet en silence, trop concentrés sur le lit douillet qui les attendait. C'est une fois sous la douche que Draco percuta que lui et Harry ne dormirait pas séparément, ils étaient ensembles et un couple dormaient ensemble. _Damn_. En espérant qu'il ait un grand lit et qu'il ne bouge pas en dormant : se réveiller contre un corps moite et étranger donnait à Draco une très forte envie de commettre un homicide. Il enfila un tee-shirt aimablement prêté par son hôte, ainsi qu'un bas de pyjama et rejoignit son énergumène dans sa chambre, non s'en s'être lavé plusieurs fois les mains et les dents auparavant.

Harry se doucha à son tour, et quand il revint, découvrit Draco le drap remonté jusqu'au nez. Vêtu seulement d'un caleçon, il s'assit au bord du lit et entreprit de se sécher les cheveux. Hypnotisé, Draco dévora des yeux les muscles roulants sous la peau du brun et souhaita embrasser chaque centimètres carrés de cette peau.

« Tu crois que je t'ai pas vu flirter avec cette fille ? » demanda Harry, sur le ton de la conversation.

Merde. Draco sentit son sang se retirer de son corps et ses mains trembler. Il s'assit. La perspective que Potter le foute dehors à trois heures du matin l'effrayait bien plus que d'avoir blessé ses sentiments.

« Estime-toi heureux que je l'ai pas embrassée ou quoi. C'est juste de la drague, c'est rien, c'est pas de la tromperie, se défendit-il.

\- Je considère que si. »

Draco leva les yeux au ciel. Oh pauvre Potter.

« Tu m'appartiens, t'as pas à aller voir ailleurs. »

Il se tourna brusquement vers Draco, serrant sa serviette humide entre ses poings. Et plutôt que de craindre pour lui, Draco trouva une certaine beauté à Potter. Quelque chose dans le genre, j'ai l'esprit tordu et ça tourne pas rond dans ma tête mais j'ai de jolis yeux verts qui brillent quand je suis vénère parce que mon mec est allé voir ailleurs. Puis ses cheveux mouillés ramenés en arrière devaient y être pour quelque chose. Genre je suis tordu j'ai des yeux verts qui mettent le feu à ton corps et en plus j'ai l'air d'un gangster mafieux qui va te braquer.

Est-ce qu'il pouvait se désaper devant lui et dire à Harry de lui mettre la fessée, parce que ses jolis yeux provoqueraient sans doute son désir s'il en avait et qu'il avait toujours voulu se mettre dans la peau de Anna machin-chouette-la-soumise à Grey le-pervers-qui-contrôle-tout. Est-ce qu'il pouvait décemment dire ça ?

Draco aurait dû dire qu'il était désolé, mais il n'en pensait pas une traite syllabe alors il se tut et se contenta de fixer un point derrière Harry. Les yeux brûlants, celui-ci s'approcha à quatre pattes de Draco, pas avec une expression « je vais te niquer ta race, tu vas avoir des courbatures demain tellement notre nuit sera folle et tu regarderas plus personne à par moi », plutôt une qui exprimait le « je vais te niquer ta race » tout court. Bizarrement, Draco éprouva une certaine excitation à découvrir le côté jaloux psychotique de Harry.

Ce dernier fondit sur lui, l'écrasant contre le matelas, une main appuyant contre sa gorge.

 _Bloody hell_. Le corps de Harry l'immobilisant sur le lit, sa main autour de sa gorge lui provoquèrent un début d'érection. Les yeux de Potter lançaient des éclairs, envoyant de l'excitation pure dans les veines de Draco. Il se cambra et murmura, la voix enrouée :

« Serre plus fort. »

Ce qui eut pour effet de faire lâcher Harry, il tomba à côté de lui sur le lit.

« Je t'ai dit : serre plus fort, pas lâche-moi.

\- Tordu, » lâcha Potter en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

Draco se redressa et s'assit à califourchon sur Harry, il prit sa main et la guida jusqu'à son cou.

« Tout autant que toi.»

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser.

« Et j'étais sérieux quand je disais que ça me faisait kiffer. »

* * *

 **I know where you live**

* * *

« J'ose pas bouger tellement, c'est propre, blanc et javélisé, grinça Harry, assis du bout des fesses dans le canapé de Draco. Avant que ce dernier n'ait pu rétorquer quelque chose, il continua : « Et puis, si je me balade dans ton appartement, je sais que tu vas me regarder mal parce que je fais pas exactement ce que tu veux. Sale maniaque – et je dis pas ça dans le sens du nettoyage.

\- Espèce de pervers.

\- Tu disais pas ça quand tu m'as demandé de t'étrangler, » répliqua Harry, lançant un regard inquisiteur à Draco, qui se ratatina, rouge de honte, à côté de lui. Ok, c'est vrai qu'il s'était laissé emporté cette fois-là.

Afin de conserver un semblant de façade et de contrôle sur Harry, il s'allongea dans le canapé, croisa ses jambes sur les cuisses du brun et lui indiqua :

« Fais comme chez toi, je referais pas le ménage avant trois jours dans tous les cas. »

Il caressa distraitement Loulou, les yeux rivés sur son ami. Putain, qu'il était beau. Il aurait pu le détailler pendant des heures, examiner les courbes de son dos des jours entiers sans se lasser et faire courir ses doigts sur son torse pour l'éternité. Peut-être que si Draco avait été sexuel, il aurait voulu avoir Harry comme plan cul.

Sans y croire, il attendait quelque chose de plus foudroyant qu'un simple crush, un coup de foudre, son cœur qui s'emballait à mort chaque fois qu'il pensait à Harry mais sa capacité à tomber amoureux était déjà épuisée – seulement après un essai, et pas avec Harry.

* * *

 **I'll be yours**

* * *

 _Harry : Mamène, c'est le 14 juillet on se met la mite ?_

 _Draco : Carrément !_

 _Harry : Tu viens chez moi ?_

 _Draco : Ouais_

 _Harry : Promis je fais le ménage avant que tu viennes ;)_

 _Draco : Bon garçon !_

Draco sourit malgré lui. Qu'il était mignon.

A 20 heures, il sonnait au bouton de l'interphone qui correspondait à l'appartement de Harry.

Ce dernier l'ouvrit débraillé, le sang de Draco ne fit qu'un tour. Ce torse, putain. Il l'attira contre lui, Harry eut juste le temps de soulever ses lunettes avant que Draco n'écrase ses lèvres contre les siennes. Harry sentait bon le savon et le déodorant, Draco huma son odeur, le visage niché dans son cou. Il se sentait d'humeur câline aujourd'hui.

« Ah, tu m'aimes aujourd'hui, fit remarquer Harry, surpris.

\- Tu sens bon, » éluda Draco.

Ayant déjà mangé, ils attaquèrent l'apéritif adossés au balcon, et c'est ainsi qu'à vingt deux heures, alcoolisés pile comme il fallait, ils se rendirent en ville.

« On tente le concert en plein air à la Prairie des Nargoles? demanda Harry.

\- Si t'aimes les bains de foule, avec des familles aux mômes braillards, avec des ados rendus cons par du rap de merde et les alcooliques bizarres, ouais, carrément, putain, c'est grave une bonne idée. »

Harry sourit en lui prenant la main.

« T'aimes pas les gens, hein ? »

Pas besoin de réponse.

Ils se frayèrent un chemin, fendant la foule qui, remontait l'allée longeant le parc, dans le sens inverse et arrivèrent en un seul morceau à destination. Harry guida Draco, zigzaguant entre les familles, encerclées de tupperware de toutes sortes, entre les enceintes des 12-17 ans crachant un rap vulgaire aux voix autotunés – et sans aucun flow, pensa Draco, dégoûté –, entre les 16-19 ans ayant un joint greffé à la main, et enfin entre les jeunes adultes sapés comme des hispers. Harry trouva un carré d'herbe inoccupé avec une vue pas trop dégueulasse pour le feu d'artifice.

« Donne moi ta main, » ordonna Draco.

Docile, Harry s'exécuta et pose ses deux mains à plat sur la cuisse à Draco, ce dernier lui versa du gel antibactérien sur les deux côtés et frotta consciencieusement les deux faces, avant de porter les phalanges de Harry à ses lèvres et de les embrasser doucement, les yeux rivés dans ceux de son ami.

« Merci, my lord, » souffla Harry.

Il esquissa un petit sourire tandis qu'une douce rougeur s'étalait sur ses joues, c'était la première fois que Draco le voyait aussi farouche. Loin de le choquer, ce décalage avec cet Harry timide, presque normal, bien opposé au Harry dominant et névrosé qu'il voyait tous les jours, le fit craquer. Draco l'attira contre lui afin de l'embrasser sur la joue.

« Je t'aime bien comme ça, quand t'es _calme_. »

Harry l'embrasse en retour.

Comme un couple normal, ils se tinrent la main durant le feu d'artifice, s'embrassèrent pendant les moments de calmes, et rentrèrent chez Harry en se tenant la main.

« Ça te dit, on fait soirée avec des potes à moi ? J'ai envie de me bourrer la gueule et pour une fois que je peux boire comme un trou vu qu je conduis pas.

\- Attends, ça t'arrives de conduire t'as bu ? s'indigna Draco.

\- Euh... oui, » avoua Harry, penaud.

Draco le retourna vers lui, en l'attrapant par le tee-shirt il le fusilla du regard.

« Je ne veux pas que tu conduises en ayant bu, » dit le blond en détachant chaque syllabe. Une peur diffuse l'envahit à l'idée de perdre Harry, c'est qu'il tenait à lui en fin de compte... Il le fit reculer contre le mur. « Ou alors je vais t'enfoncer ce dildo énorme au fond de la gorge, celui que j'ai vu dans ta salle de bain. »

Un large sourire fendait le visage de Harry.

« Coquin. »

Laissant tomber sa tête contre le torse de Harry, Draco l'entoura alors de ses bras.

« Je suis sérieux, Potter. Mon père a eu un accident de voiture alors qu'il conduisait en état d'ivresse. Il a tué un couple, a fait de la prison et maintenant il est paralysé des deux jambes, débita Draco, luttant pour ne pas laisser l'émotion le submerger. Alors s'il te plaît...

Harry lui caressa doucement les cheveux, puis l'amena contre lui.

« J'arrête, je te le promets. »

Draco serra les dents, se donna des gifles mentales afin de reprendre le contrôle de lui-même et non pas d'éclater en sanglots en pleine rue. Une fois sûr de conserver la face, il se redressa, attrapa Harry par le bras et, comme si de rien n'était :

« Bon on va boire ou quoi ? »

Ainsi, Draco fit la connaissance de Ron et Hermione, un couple aussi hétéroclite que mignon, de Ginny, la sœur de Ron, qui regardait Harry avec un air criant « Je veux te bouffer la bite ce soir » et de Neville, qui semblait avoir des couilles énormes sous son short.

Il les observa plus qu'il ne parla, se mêla peu au discussions sauf pour y ajouter son grain de sel et, quand il ne monopolisait pas l'ordinateur pour mettre de la musique, il comptait les verres de Harry. Arrivé au sixième ou septième, il avait perdu le compte, il se dit que Harry et lui auraient prochainement un problème s'il continuait à boire comme ceci, du genre coma éthylique et du vomi partout.

Remarquant l'air furieux de Draco, ils se rejoignirent pour une briefing dans la cuisine.

« Arrête de boire.

\- Je conduis pas.

\- Je veux pas que tu fasses un coma. En plus, tu mélanges tous les alcools !

\- T'es trop stressé. »

Draco bouda, se tourna dos à Harry. Celui-ci l'enlaça par derrière puis glissa ses mains sous son tee-shirt. L'alcool le rendait téméraire et, avec un litre de bière glougloutant dans son bide, Draco commença à se sentir fiévreux.

« On dirait que tu bandes, » gémit Draco à voix basse, frissonnant sous les doigts de Harry qui couraient sur sa peau. Putain de zone érogène.

Lentement, Harry fit descendre sa main le long du ventre de son ami, millimètre par millimètre, attentif à Draco, à un possible refus de sa part, mais celui-ci ne vint pas. Alors la main du brun franchit le jean et la pulpe de ses doigts rencontrèrent la demi-molle de Draco. Ce dernier aurait voulu lui demandait à quoi Harry jouait : ils avaient des invités tout de même, la cuisine n'était pas le meilleur endroit pour une branlette improvisée mais quand Harry caressa la verge durcissante de Draco sans se presser, et qu'il dut s'appuyer contre le rebord du plan de travail tant son bien-être était intense, ces pensées l'abandonnèrent.

Ses jambes le lâchaient, la respiration précipitée de Harry dans son oreille ainsi que le balancement de ses hanches contre ses reins, couplés à sa main qui lui procurait des caresses scandaleusement peu appuyées le rendaient fou. Lorsque Harry, de ses dents, s'attaqua à la peau fragile de son cou, il crut mourir de bonheur.

« Ah, ça y est, t'es enfin dur, » murmura Harry contre lui.

Même un mort banderait avec un traitement pareil ! Bon ok, il était peut-être aussi émotif parce que personne n'avait posé une main sur lui depuis trois ans.

Sa main quitta le torse de Draco et vint attraper une poignée de cheveux blonds pour tirer la tête en arrière, Draco étouffa un soupir plus fort que les autres. Harry jouant à rejouer le film _Dracula_ dans son épaule et son cuir chevelu malmené le faisaient devenir complètement dingue.

Rendu aventureux par les soupirs de Draco, Harry écarta finalement son caleçon et ses doigts s'enroulèrent autour de son sexe gonflé. De son côté, il tenta tant bien que mal de défaire la fermeture éclair de son jean et d'accéder à son troisième cerveau – le deuxième étant son estomac bien entendu.

La raison quittait le corps de Draco alors que les doigts de Harry s'activait sur lui. La perspective de se faire surprendre ne l'effrayait pas tant que ça, pourvu que cette vague de plaisir continue de déferler sur lui. Au diable les mains sales de Harry, elles lui procuraient tant de bonheur. S'allongeant complètement sur le plan de travail, il se focalisa uniquement sur la chaleur de Harry, sa main bénie, son corps contre le sien et sa voix rauque qui débitait des choses insensées dans son oreille. Et sentant le point de non-retour arriver, il pria juste pour ne pas en mettre partout et pouvoir nettoyer après. Derrière son dos, il entendit Harry gémir et trembler, ce qui précipita son propre orgasme.

Remis de ses émotion, il attrapa un sopalin et essuya la catastrophe sur le carrelage, remballa son attirail et essuya aussi les bêtises de Harry. Il s'assit là où deux secondes auparavant, il soupirait de plaisir puis alluma une cigarette. Sans un mot, Harry se mit contre lui, entre ses jambes, et lui embrasse le torse.

« Putain, que c'était cool ! finit par dire Draco.

\- Tu trouves aussi ? » demanda nonchalamment Harry.

Il continuait de lui caresser le dos et de l'embrasser. Son parfum paraissait être devenu un aphrodisiaque pour Draco, qui sentit quelque chose qui ressemblait à du désir titiller son bas-ventre.

« J'ai envie de toi. Je veux dire pas de coucher avec toi, mais euh... »

Déballer ses raisonnements tortueux ici et maintenant, vraiment ?

« Oui ?

\- J'en sais rien... J'ai envie d'être avec toi, contre toi.

\- C'est ce qu'on est en train de faire là. »

Draco sentit un sourire dans la voix de Harry.

« Pas comme ça.

\- Comment alors? »

Harry se moquait carrément de lui, il voyait très bien où son ami voulait en venir.

« Tu sais, sans nos vêtements, » dit Draco en roulant des yeux pour essayer de masquer sa gêne.

Le sourire carnassier de Harry fit trembler tout son corps, puis quand il enleva son tee-shirt, Draco fut cloué sur place. S'habituerait-il un jour à ce torse et ce dos parfaits ?

« On-on peut pas faire ça maintenant, ça fait vingt minutes qu'on est parti, s'affola Draco, pensant aux invités.

\- Même pas dix, en fait : on a été plutôt rapide. Et t'inquiètes pas, c'est arrivé tellement de fois à Hermione et Ron de _s'absenter_ en plein soirée. »

Rempli de passion, Draco attira Harry contre lui afin de lui rouler la pelle du siècle. Ses doigts explorèrent le torse imberbe et les muscles saillants, s'attardèrent sur les tétons durcis, la ligne de poil qui partait du nombril et disparaissait sous le jean, sur les cicatrices diverses et les avant-bras couverts de poils fins.

« Je t'aime, » murmura Harry contre ses lèvres, les mains accrochées visage de Draco.

Bien que n'ayant jamais songé à la question, le blond était dans un tel état d'ivresse et de fougue, qu'il répondit que lui aussi.

* * *

J'ai bien aimé écrire cette partie (et merci à la gentille personne qui m'a motivée à l'écrire, sinon j'aurais pas publié avant fin août vu comment je procrastine), et ça montre une nouvelle facette des personnages du coup c'est cool. J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances, j'espère que t'ai aimé le chapitre, laisse une review ou le dildo de 30 cm sera pour toi

Des bisous, Mello


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Les personnages et la saga gnagna, les chansons gnagna ne m'appartiennent pas. Et sors ton éventail, ce chapitre est tiède

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Résumé : L'alcool, c'est mal : Harry et Draco passent leurs vacances à boire, d'abord pour la fête de la musique et maintenant pour le 14 juillet et l'alcoolémie aidant, Harry sort de son chapeau magique un « je t'aime » rempli d'amour, ce à quoi Draco répond que lui aussi, même s'il reste perplexe face à sa relation avec Harry et qu'il n'arrive pas à développer de sentiment pour lui, malgré que ce dernier possède un torse et un dos parfaits.(trop de pronoms « que » d'un coup)_

* * *

 **Out of control** (par She wants revenge) ou **Protect me from what I Want** (par Placebo)

* * *

Ils revinrent dans le salon comme si de rien n'était, un sourire niais accrochés aux lèvres. Le sourire de leurs invités étaient tout aussi grands, ils se souriaient tous au dessus de leurs verres de bière, parfait. Draco repensa à ce qu'il venait de dire à Harry et ses commissures retombèrent d'un coup en direction de ses pieds, c'est à partir de ce moment là que la soirée partit en cacahuètes.

D'abord Ron et Hermione. Ils partirent les premiers, en ricanant et en se jetant des longs regards. Draco eut envie de vomir en pensant à ce que deux rouquins pourraient faire ensemble avec leurs sexes roux pleins de poils, il dut se pincer pour ne pas vomir et hurler.

Ensuite, ce fut Ginny. Sa main n'avait pas quitté la cuisse de Neville de toute la soirée et, plus le temps passait et plus celle-ci remontait. Ce qui devait arriver arriva : elle se retrouva tout près de la braguette de Neville. Ils partirent peu après Dents de cheval et Weaslaid frère, Neville était rouge comme une tomate et le visage de Ginny rayonnait de lubricité. Oh seigneur, pourquoi fallait-il que les allosexuels soient si sales ? Ou alors, c'était lui qui était trop prude ? Mais qui, bon sang, couchait avec ses amis ou couchait avec un inconnu à peine rencontré ? Qui – de sains d'esprits – ? Les allos étaient décidément trop extravagants pour lui.

Il se retrouva seul avec Harry, dont le sourire béat n'avait pas quitté les lèvres.

« Viens t'asseoir près de moi, » fit t-il en tapotant le canapé à côté de lui.

Draco s'exécuta, gêné. Il ne cessait de repenser à leur moment dans la cuisine et à ce malencontreux « je t'aime ». Il priait pour que Harry soit trop bourré pour s'en souvenir le lendemain, ou même trop bourré pour le penser réellement et qu'il ait lâché ça sous le coup de son orgasme. Parce que Draco n'en pensait pas un putain de traître mot et il ne voulait jamais reparler de cet incident avec Harry. Jamais !

Il plongea son regard dans les yeux jades vitreux de son ami, essayant d'évaluer le degré d'alcoolémie. Il jugea celui-ci élevé, mais quant à savoir si l'alcool avait attaqué la mémoire, il ne pouvait en être sûr que demain.

Il voulait juste s'isoler, ne plus voir personne, rentrer chez lui et s'occuper de ses chats, pas être avec Harry, parfumé à la bière. Il grimaça quand celui-ci posa sa tête sur son épaule en soupirant.

« On est tout seuls »

Bonne déduction Sherlock.

« En fait on pourrait carrément faire des trucs, gloussa Harry, mais je suis bourré pour. Oh mais... tu sais quoi, fit-il en relevant brusquement la tête et les yeux brillants, en fait, si, on va faire des trucs ! »

Un grand vide se fit à l'intérieur de Draco. Des trucs ? Comment ça ? De la cuisine ? Fumer une cigarette rempli de thés ? Ou quelque chose qui incluait sa bite dans un orifice, ou un orifice à lui pénétré par quelque chose ? Non sans façon merci. Et l'idée même de mettre ses lèvres en contact avec le sexe de Harry lui donnait envie de se rincer la bouche au Javel. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tandis que la panique le gagnait. Harry se laissa tomber en arrière sur le canapé, s'étalant de tout son long.

A cet instant, Draco sut qu'il était foutu.

Règle numéro 1 : ne jamais mélanger les alcools. Règle numéro 2 : ne jamais s'allonger bourré.

Harry roula sur le côté, tomba sur le sol, et se redressa d'un coup.

Règle numéro 3 : pas de mouvements brusques.

« Draco, je crois que...

\- N'en dis pas plus. »

Draco attrapa Harry par les aisselles et le traîna jusqu'aux toilettes, il releva la cuvette, tapissa la porcelaine de papier, et positionna Harry en face. À la seconde où celui-ci fut aligné, un soubresaut le secoua et Draco détourna les yeux. Le son était déjà assez horrible, il ne voulait pas l'image en plus. Il attendit patiemment avant de jeter un coup d'œil en arrière.

« T'as fini ? T'as besoin d'aide ? »

Un jet de vomi lui répondit. Bon, apparemment ce n'était pas terminé. Ensuite, le silence. Qui s'éternisa. Draco se retourna pour vérifier si Harry n'était pas mort. Tout allait bien, il agonisait juste sur la cuvette. Combattant sa panique et son thermomètre intérieur de microbes, Draco empoigna Harry et le traîna jusqu'à la douche, bien heureusement elle n'était qu'à trente centimètres. Il déshabilla son ami, et hocha la tête devant son sexe au repos. Pas de doute, il était aussi moche que le sien. Il enleva aussi ses vêtements et rentra Harry dans la cabine. Draco se contenait pour ne pas hurler et asperger la pièce au vinaigre blanc, il se répéta qu'il sauvait Harry d'un coma éthylique et peut-être même que ce dernier lui paierait un énorme resto pour sa bravoure.

L'eau froide s'abattit dans son dos, mettant fin à son monologue intérieur. Il prit le pommeau de douche et le tint au dessus de Harry, cela eut pour effet de le réveiller ; il s'étouffa en inspirant et ouvrit grand les yeux.

« Putain de merde, vire ce truc ! » grogna t-il, la voix pâteuse.

Harry se recroquevilla sur lui même, se protégea de ses bras mais Draco prenait un malin plaisir à l'asperger et à baisser la température de l'eau. Les ongles bleus de Harry le décidèrent à augmenter la température. Il le releva alors, lui dit de se tenir contre la cabine et le savonna sommairement. Il aurait dû être heureux, enfin il touchait, il savonnait ce torse musclé béni mais le vomi et les microbes avaient eu raison du peu de désir qu'il avait ressenti. Harry chancela en sortant de la douche, il fila dans sa chambre, complètement trempé. Draco soupira. Pire qu'un gosse. Il se ferait stériliser plutôt que d'avoir des enfants et de prendre perpète avant un môme.

Harry avait eu l'intelligence de se munir d'une bassine. Assis en tailleur sur le lit, sa tête penchait dangereusement vers le sol.

« Redresse toi ! Fit Draco, excédé.

Le peu de patience qu'il possédait venait d'atteindre son maximum.

« J'ai envie de vomir.

\- Ravale alors ! »

Draco tira Harry en arrière par les cheveux. Il l'appuya contre le mur, un coussin dans son dos et recouvrit son corps nu avec le drap.

« Demain, je vais te tuer, râla Draco en s'enroulant dans un autre drap : hors de question de toucher Harry et son armée de microbes.

Il alluma une cigarette, veillant Harry du regard tout en lisant un livre. Il crut que l'autre s'était endormi quand il l'entendit se racler la gorge.

« Je t'aime. Vraiment. Je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait avant et d'être bizarre parfois, mais je te voulais tellement. Je me sens comme le plus heureux des hommes maintenant que je suis avec toi... J'veux pas te perdre, je ferais tout pour toi, t'es la seule personne dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie. J'sais bien qu'on s'connait que depuis deux mois grand maximum mais je t'aime, putain, je t'aime à la folie. T'es mon premier amour... et le dernier, Draco Malfoy. »

Amen.

Draco hésita entre exploser de rire ou hurler, finalement il choisit de pincer les lèvres et de se taire, tout en regardant fixement Harry, les yeux écarquillés.

Bordel de merde. Il devrait vraiment répondre quelque chose ?

« Je... sais pas quoi te dire, Harry. »

S'il ouvrait encore la bouche, il allait hurler, c'était sûr.

Harry posa sa bassine à vomi sur le sol, enleva quelques oreillers, s'allongea du côté droit, vers Draco.

« Dis quelque chose quand même, » fit Harry d'une voix somnolente.

Endors toi, endors toi, endors toi, endors toi, martelait Draco dans sa tête. Sa prière finit par se réaliser, Harry ferma les yeux dix secondes après la fin de sa phrase et un grand ronflement s'éleva. Au moins il s'était endormit en PLS.

Draco regretta presque d'avoir arrêté de fumer de la weed, sinon il aurait fumé un gros spliff pour se remettre de toute cette merde et se calmer.

Il attendit six heures piles pour se lever. Il rassembla ses affaires sans faire de bruit et quitta l'appartement de Harry, qui dormait toujours du sommeil profond de l'alcoolique de soirée. Chez lui, il se doucha, verrouilla sa porte à double tour et se laissa tomber dans ses draps. Il n'émerga de son coma que dix heures plus tard. Il eut le réflexe d'attraper son portable, comme tous les matins, et se sentit subitement parfaitement réveillé en découvrant les sept SMS et trois appels manqués de Harry.

Merde merde merde, Harry, c'est vrai. Il était sur le point de lui répondre quand il se souvint les événements de la veille et la déclaration.

Poussant un long gémissement, Draco prit sa tête entre ses mains, prêt à pleurer.

Il n'était pas amoureux, lui ! La panique le gagna et sa gorge se noua quand les mots de Harry défilèrent dans sa tête.

Il se voyait mal passer sa vie avec quelqu'un alors qu'il n'avait même pas vingt cinq ans, Harry était quelqu'un avec qui il passait du bon temps mais certainement pas l'amour de sa vie. Avec ses tendances psychopathes, le tuerait-il si un jour Draco lui annonçait qu'il voulait rompre ? Ou se suiciderait-il ?

Oh mon dieu.

Harry était très gentil, génial, il était homoromantique en plus, super, c'était un bon point, il cuisinait bien, yes une médaille de cordon bleu, mais Draco n'arrivait pas à tomber amoureux. Peut-être que les relations n'étaient pas pour lui. Ou il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il tombe amoureux. Ou une sorcière maléfique lui avait jeté un sort, le rendant incapable d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre que lui même.

Il informa Harry qu'il était vivant et en sécurité chez lui, avant de mettre son téléphone en mode avion et de désactiver son facebook. Il fallait qu'il réfléchisse au calme.

Cependant, ce qu'il avait décidé comme étant sa semaine de méditation vira à une semaine Netflix and Netflix more, no time for chill bitch. Il avala l'intégralité des trois saisons de Narcos (et en profita plusieurs fois pour s'astiquer en pensant à un threesome avec Steve Murphy et Peña, des agents de la DEA diablement sexys), les cinq de American Horror Story, plusieurs animes et pas mal de films thrillers, dont _Pas un bruit_ , qui correspondait parfaitement à sa situation.

Le deuxième jour de sa retraite netflixienne, Harry vint toquer chez lui, mais Draco fit le mort. Le lendemain, il revint et mû par un désir étrange, Draco s'assit en face de sa porte d'entrée et écouta Harry déblatérer dans le vide avant qu'un voisin ne le vire. Ensuite, le calme plat pendant deux jours. Draco s'attendait à ce que Harry lui manque, au moins un tout petit peu, à être attendri par ses monologues derrière sa porte, cependant il ne ressentait rien. Netflix l'avait vidé de sa force vitale, il était apathique et incapable du moindre sentiment.

Harry revint sept ou huit jours plus tard. Il toqua à la porte, Draco vint s'asseoir en face de sa porte et imagina Harry debout derrière. Il se demanda comment il était habillé, quel tête il avait.

« Je sais que t'es là, je sais que m'entends, commença le brun. Parle moi, fais quelque chose... je sais que ça a un rapport avec la soirée ce que tu me fais, mais dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé, je m'en rappelle plus. J'ai aucun souvenir de la soirée. À par l'épisode de... la cuisine. »

Silence.

« S'il te plaît, Draco. »

Est-ce qu'il avait des antécédents de scarification ? S'était-il mutilé quelque part ? Draco fut glacé d'effroi en pensant au corps de Harry tailladé. Et est-ce qu'il mangeait bien ? Mangeait-il tout court ? Était-il en plein chagrin d'amour ?

La respiration de Harry était lente, Draco s'imagina fourrager dans ses cheveux et l'embrasser. Bon, peut-être que Harry lui manquait. Il soupira. Il entendit Harry se lever, il eut le sentiment que s'il ne le retenait pas maintenant, le brun s'échapperait à jamais. En panique, il déverrouilla la porte et tomba à genoux quand elle s'ouvrit.

« Désolé, » fit-il à Harry, comme si ce simple mot pouvait excuser sa conduite.

Le brun s'agenouilla devant lui, ce qui lui fit penser à leur première rencontre à l'hôtel Cortez quand Harry s'était baissé à sa hauteur et l'avait salué avec un sourire carnassier. Son cœur battit plus vite à ce souvenir. Il s'était comporté comme un enfoiré. Il enlaça Harry, caressa son dos et embrassa son cou.

« Je suis désolé. Absolument désolé. »

Il se sentit affreusement triste tout à coup. Draco le serra plus fort contre lui, il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce, respira son parfum à plein poumon puis respira ses cheveux. C'était comme s'il s'animait, reprenait vie avec Harry contre lui. Les sentiments qui lui avaient fait défaut durant une semaine revinrent d'un coup, un grand soulagement l'envahit quand il pensa qu'il n'avait pas perdu son ami.

« Je suis tellement désolé, j'ai été horrible. »

Harry restait droit comme la justice, et là, Draco fut effrayé de l'avoir perdu et ceci à tout jamais.

« T'es fâché contre moi ?

\- Très. »

Gloups. Draco déglutit. Il s'éloigna doucement de Harry, s'assit sur ses talons, bien qu'il rêvait d'embrasser chaque centimètres carrés de sa peau. Quel était cette sorcellerie ? Il n'arrivait pas à tomber amoureux pourtant l'attraction physique qu'il ressentait pour le brun lui faisait presque mal.

« Est-ce que je peux me racheter ? »

Harry eut un sourire qui enflamma le corps de Draco, son cœur battit plus vite et des fourmillements envahirent son bas ventre.

« Je t'ai déjà parlé de fessées ? »

Ainsi, il se retrouva le pantalon et le caleçon sur les chevilles, allongé sur les cuisses de Harry. S'il vous plaît, Dieu faites que mes chats ne voient pas toutes les choses sales qui vont suivre, pensa le blond.

« Je fais ça pour me défouler, pas pour notre plaisir, commença Harry, Draco essaya de hocher la tête mais sa position compliquait tout. Alors tu risques d'avoir mal. »

C'était gentil de préciser.

Malgré l'avertissement, Draco fut surpris par le premier coup. La main de Harry s'abattit sur ses fesses sans aucune pitié, claquant la zone sensible avec sa paume. Et malgré la douleur et la brûlure en bas de son dos, son sexe se gorgeait de sang chaque fois que Harry le touchait. Il haletait contre Harry, il sentait l'excitation de son ami et rendu fou par son désir, il tendait les fesses afin d'accueillir la main de Harry.

Malheureusement la punition s'arrêta, la paume de Harry était rouge et ses doigts ne se pliaient plus. Le mot « culotté » n'aurait pas suffi à décrire Draco quand il se plaça en face de Harry et sortit son sexe dur hors de son caleçon. Rivant ses yeux à ceux de son binoclard préféré, il commença à se masturber. Quatre-yeux baissa à son tour sa braguette et fit prendre l'air à son membre. Il rapprocha Draco de lui en l'attirant par la nuque et guida ses lèvres vers son pénis.

Oh mon dieu, il n'avait jamais fait ça. Comment était-il sensé faire ?

Draco se débrouilla tant bien que mal, essaya de bien faire malgré la douleur dans sa mâchoire et le fait qu'il bavait. Au moment où il allait jouir, où sa langue devenait désordonnée dans sa bouche, Harry le tira en arrière, bloqua la main pécheresse de Draco qui caressait son sexe et agita la sienne autour de sa verge, juste en face du visage du blond. Celui-ci ferma les yeux et quelques secondes plus tard, sentit le sperme de Harry couler sur sa joue. Pour ne pas hurler, il pensa au vertus anti-âge de la semence masculine.

« Maintenant, tu peux jouir. »

Ce qu'il fit avec grand plaisir. Putain, ils étaient complètement tarés.

Remis de leurs émotions, Draco fit asseoir Harry sur le canapé et lui apporta de la tisane.

« On s'est dit « je t'aime » à la soirée, mais moi ben... je le pensais pas trop. Tu m'es pas indifférent non plus, je crois que t'as pu le remarquer, j'aime ta présence, je t'aime bien toi, t'es gentil mais je suis pas amoureux et je ne t'aime pas, lâcha Draco d'une traite.

Il n'osait pas regarder Harry, et quand il releva les yeux, trop curieux, celui-ci le regardait en souriant. Pas de larmes, pas de regard meurtrier, pas de couteau qui sort de nulle part ?

« C'est pas grave, ça va venir. Y a des gens qui ont besoin de temps pour tomber amoureux. »

Draco hocha la tête vigoureusement. Oui, voilà, tout à fait. Rassuré que Harry ne se transforme en tueur fou, il cala sa tête sur son épaule et profita de sa présence.

* * *

J'espère que t'as passé de bonnes vacances, sois pas deg pour la rentrée. J'espère aussi que t'as aimé le chapitre, laisser une review ne t'amputera pas d'une main t'inquiètes pas, tu peux en écrire une, l'esprit tranquille. A la prochaine pour le prochain chapitre !

Des bisous, Mello

(Ça se sent tant que ça que je viens de m'enfiler les 3 Scary Movie d'affilé haha ?)


	6. Chapter 6

Bonjour, bonsoir,

Les personnages et la saga gnagna, les chansons gnagna ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 _Résumé : J'ai la flemme en fait, et j'ai publié le dernier chapitre y a pas longtemps_

* * *

 **Jure moi,** de Arno Santamaria / **Space monkey,** de Placebo

* * *

« Alors avec Harry ? »

Draco loucha dans son grand verre de thé. C'était un peu la merde. Il hésita un instant à demander à Blaise de lui passer le joint afin que le THC occulte ses problèmes, malheureusement le soulagement ne serait que de courte durée et ne lui apporterait aucune solution.

« On fait n'importe quoi, _je_ fais n'importe quoi, » grimaça Draco.

Il détestait se remettre en cause, mais force de dire que le problème dans cette relation, c'était lui – en partie.

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Pansy, derrière un écran de fumée.

Il avait l'impression de subir un interrogatoire : depuis une heure, il endurait sans broncher et en continu les questions de ses amis sur sa vie, ses chats, ses études, ses parents, ses projets pour les vacances.

« Ben... Ça fait genre deux mois, ou peut-être trois, qu'on sort ensemble, mais j'arrive pas à m'attacher, à tomber amoureux. Et puis, Blaise, Pansy... je dois aller me confesser, » lâcha soudain Draco, ouvrant grand ses yeux.

Son ami le regarda sans comprendre.

« J'ai pêché : avec Harry, on s'est touchés la... _là_ , enfin tu vois. Je voulais pas faire ça avant le mariage. »

Ils le regardaient comme si on devait enfermer Draco. Sûr que pour des nymphomanes, ses paroles devaient sembler aberrantes.

« Ok, je plaisante, dit Draco. Mais c'est pour vous dire à quel point je fais de la merde, genre on se tripote la bite mais je suis pas amoureux, c'est pas bien.

\- Tu sais, Draco, il y a terme qui s'appelle « plan-cul avec des bénéfices » et...

\- Non ! Moi et Harry, on sort ensemble, on est censé s'aimer, faire des trucs de couples et des activités ensembles, pas se toucher la bite dès qu'on est bourrés ! »

Silence. Il en avait peut-être trop dit. Mais le désastre de sa vie sentimentale lui pesait.

« Je crois que tu te mets trop la pression, finit par dire Blaise – Pansy acquiesça, blottie contre lui –, c'est pas grave si t'es pas amoureux, ça va venir.

\- Harry m'a dit la même chose. Mais si ça vient pas ? le coupa Draco.

\- Quitte-le.

\- Pas envie, je l'aime bien.

\- Ah ! s'exclama Pansy. Tu l'aimes bien et t'as pas trop envie de le quitter, c'est un bon point. Par pitié ou vraiment parce que tu te soucies de lui et que tu veux rester avec ?

\- J'me soucie un peu de lui quand même, » marmonna Draco, le nez dans son verre. Il détestait parler de ses sentiments.

« C'est un bon début. »

Ils restèrent silencieux quelques minutes, plongés dans leurs pensées, puis Pansy proposa l'apéro et Draco pleura intérieurement.

« Il faut que tu t'ouvres, commença Pansy, un joint et une cigarette calés entre l'index et le majeur, et un verre dans l'autre main. Tu a souffert dans ta précédente relation mais c'est pas pour ça que tu dois te fermer à tout le monde, t'as vu. S'il faut, c'est l'homme de ta vie. »

Blaise caressa le genou de son amie, tout en la regardant tendrement. Draco fut, à la fois, envieux et écœuré de leur bonheur.

« Ouais.

\- Je plaisante pas. Fais quelque chose avec Harry, prends-toi en main, parce qu'il va souffrir si tu continues comme ça. T'imagine comment il doit se sentir, lui il t'aime de ouf et toi tu le considères à peine. Pense à ça.

\- On se prend très bien en main, merci, fit Draco sarcastique, avant de rajouter, plus sérieux : Ne me fais pas culpabiliser, je sais très bien que je fais n'importe quoi, mais excuse-moi d'être perdu, » continua t-il, crachant presque les derniers mots.

Énervé par la tournure de la discussion, il se servit un verre chargé de whisky/jus de pomme et en avala la moitié d'une traite. Dégueulasse. Mais peut-être que l'ivresse lui donnerait une bonne idée. Il allait s'occuper sérieusement de sa relation avec Harry, apprendre à le connaître encore plus et développer des sentiments pour lui !

Draco ne voulait pas le quitter, il sentait bien avec lui, Harry prenait soin de lui et était gentil, néanmoins continuer une relation sans être amoureux était contraire à ses principes. L'attachement qu'il ressentait pour Harry, ainsi que son jugement figé sur les relations, le convainquirent de s'investir plus et de donner plus de sa personne, enfin plutôt de ses sentiments, à Harry.

Un philtre d'amour lui serait bien utile... Il se resservit du whisky. Armotentia lut-il sur la bouteille. Sympa comme nom.

* * *

 **Dis-moi que tu m'aimes,** de Ninho (j'aime pas le rap mais je trouve cette chanson trop chou) **/ Blind,** dePlacebo

* * *

Le mois d'août débutait, la chaleur estivale commençait à se retirer très lentement, et les rues se remplissaient à nouveau d'étudiants. Draco n'avait toujours pas osé regarder ses résultats, la perspective de redoubler l'effrayer vraiment trop pour qu'il se confronte à ses notes. Peut-être que début septembre, au moment de se réinscrire à l'université et quand il devrait imprimer son bulletin de note, peut-être que là, il trouverait la force de voir à quel point il avait merdé – ou réussi.

Draco tournait en rond dans son appartement, ses chats le suivaient tout en miaulant, quémandant à manger. Depuis sa discussion avec Blaise et Pansy, voir Harry l'intimidait. Il ne s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte que celui-ci pouvait l'aimer, envisager une relation sérieuse qui dure plus de trois mois, et de vouloir construire quelque chose avec lui dans le futur.

A cette pensée, le ventre de Draco se noua. Le futur... Il ne préférait pas y penser. Il vivait au jour de jour et repoussait dans son esprit toute pensée ou projet lui demandant de s'imaginer dans quelques années.

Il prit Fifi, qui s'égosillait, dans ses bras et lui grattouilla le menton.

« Je suis foutrement dans la merde, » pensa t-il sobrement à voix haute.

Mais, au moins, il en avait prit conscience. Pansy et Blaise lui avaient remis les pendules à l'heure. Il avait fait n'importe quoi, certes, mais tout n'était pas perdu, il pouvait se rattraper et avoir une bonne relation avec Harry et pas seulement quelque chose de bancal basé sur l'attirance physique et un amour d'un seul côté.

Fort de ses résolutions et remonté à bloc, il saisit son téléphone avec sa main et libre et appela Harry. En temps normal, il détestait téléphoner à quelqu'un, mais il fallait qu'il fasse des efforts et sorte de sa zone de confort pour Harry.

« Allô ?

\- Hé ! C'est Draco. Ça va, je te dérange pas ?

Il entendait un brouhaha dans son oreille.

« Ça va, je suis avec des amis, on prend un verre.

Oh. Bon. Ok. Je vais te laisser alors. Je te rappelle après. »

Il était déçu. Tout cet effort pour rien.

« Mais viens si tu veux ! Faut que tu rencontres mes amis – dans un cadre plus sympa que la dernière fois, je veux dire ! »

Le sourire revint sur le visage de Draco. Il nota l'endroit et promit son arrivée dans la demie-heure qui suivait. Quand il raccrocha, il se rendit compte qu'il allait voir le couple roux dans un café du centre-ville rempli de gens sales. Dommage qu'il ne puisse pas se vanter à Harry de l'effort de folie qu'il faisait pour lui.

Draco hurla intérieurement en arrivant dans le café, se rappela de sa mission concernant Harry, puis accrocha un sourire poli sur ses lèvres. Assis en face de Ron, il se demanda ce qu'il fichait là et quand le serveur lui apporta son verre de diabolo grenadine dans un verre collant, il souhaita rentrer chez lui.

Ensuite, Draco respira un grand coup, se botta les fesses mentalement, se dit que pour une fois dans sa vie, faire preuve de courage et de sympathie n'allait pas le tuer. Alors il demanda au serveur un putain de verre propre, puis se trouna vers Weaslaid afin de converser avec lui et voir si ces grands cheveux roux cachaient une intelligence.

En effet, les cheveux de Ron recouvraient un cerveau en état de marche ! et même si le jeune homme ne deviendrait sans doute pas l'un de ses amis proches, il fallait avouer qu'il possédait une certaine sympathie ainsi qu'un humour qui se rapprochait de celui de Draco. Il avait aussi découvert dans Hermione Granger une partenaire de crime : elle adorait autant que lui les romans thrillers et horrifiques.

Le quatuor se sépara en fin d'après-midi, Draco était fier de lui : il avait fait un effort de sociabilité ; à présent, il fallait qu'il concentre toute son attention sur Potter et à développer des sentiments pour lui. Cependant, au moment où il allait lui proposer de passer chez lui pour un marathon Netflix et – soyons fous ! – de dormir chez lui, ils étaient un couple après tout, Harry le prit de cours, l'embrassa sur le front et dit qu'il devait partir, avant de déguerpir.

Pensif, Draco rentra chez lui. Il n'osait pas envoyer un message à Harry et se demanda ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Puis, il se souvint que Potter ne lui appartenait pas, qu'il avait des occupations qui ne tournaient pas exclusivement autour de la tête blonde de Draco et, bien qu'il soit fou amoureux de ce dernier, cela ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une vie en dehors.

Le lendemain, Harry lui proposa une sortie à la piscine, ravi, Draco accepta. Il se sentit nauséeux sur le chemin et quand son ami lui ouvrit la porte, en se disant qu'il allait finir par tomber amoureux de Harry, il se sentit fébrile. A ne rien y comprendre. Peut-être que cela commençait déjà ? Non, pas en un jour.

Là ou Draco s'attendait à un après-midi piscine chez un ami de Harry, il déchanta quand ce dernier lui appris qu'ils allaient chez ses tuteurs infects. Qui n'étaient pas là. Sans leur autorisation. A quel moment ça rentrait dans la catégorie de bonnes idées ? Il jeta un œil par la fenêtre et abandonna l'idée de sauter hors de la voiture alors qu'ils roulaient sur la rocade.

« Ces cons de Dursley sont pas là pour le week-end, j'ai leur maison pour moi pendant deux jours. Bon, bien sûr, il me tuerait s'ils découvraient que je me rends chez eux en douce, mais ils sont pas obligés de le savoir, hein ? déblatéra Potter tout en regardant Draco, les mains sur le volant.

\- Regarde la route, putain ! Je veux pas mourir !

\- Oh, on a peur en voiture ? »

Potter se mit a zigzaguer dans le lotissement qu'ils traversaient.

« Arrête ça ! Conduis bien ! s'écria Draco, cramponné à sa ceinture et récitant des prières mentales à toute vitesse.

\- Je rigole, souffla Harry en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu sais que je te ferais jamais de mal.

\- Et quand tu m'as tiré les cheveux ? » s'offusqua le blond, touchant machinalement son cuir chevelu en se rappelant leur première rencontre.

Potter eut un sourire en coin.

« Erreur de parcours, ça compte pas. »

Draco l'observa à la dérobée durant le reste du trajet, il appréciait vraiment la compagnie de Potter. Ses petites attentions et son caractère affable – quand il ne décidait pas de jouer l'enfant insupportable – rendait leur cohabitation improbable plutôt sympa. En plus, il cuisinait végé et respectait les tocs de Draco et les règles délirantes que ce dernier lui imposait. En réalisant tout ceci, il se rendit compte qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir Harry.

Ils arrivèrent chez les Dursley en un seul morceau, grâce aux prières de Draco. Il descendit en vitesse de la voiture, hors d'haleine et le dos trempé de sueur, heureux de toucher la terre ferme. Ils sautèrent par dessus le portail et Potter se précipita vers la piscine afin de voir la température.

« 27 degrés ! Magnifique ! On va carrément pouvoir se baigner !

\- Et t'as pas peur que les voisins alertent les flics en voyant deux gars dans le jardin de leurs voisins sensés être partis en week-end ? demanda Draco, en retrait, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

\- Nah. Ils sont tous dingues.

\- Sympa. »

Harry eut un sourire en coin. Il était mignon quand il faisait ça. Il se débarrassa de son sac à dos, posa ses lunettes sur la table basse, fit passer son tee-shirt par dessus sa tête et commença à déboutonner son jean quand Draco intervient :

« Tu vas pas te foutre à poil devant moi, quand même ?

\- On est plus à ça près, hein, Draco. »

Il fit glisser son jean sur ses jambes et s'assit pour enlever ses chaussures et ses chaussettes. Draco se cacha les yeux.

« Mais je veux pas te voir nu, moi ! 'Fin, _à nouveau_ , une fois m'a suffit. »

Bon, en vérité, ça le dérangeait pas autant qu'il le faisait croire.

« Je serais dans l'eau, tu verras rien. »

Potter enleva son caleçon et Draco détourna pudiquement les yeux, même si la vue du torse de Harry le mettait en joie. Le jeune homme se mit à l'eau, en témoignant le « sploush » et les éclaboussures qu'il reçut sur les pieds. A son tour, Draco enleva son pantalon, et trempa ses mollets dans l'eau claire.

Surtout ne pas penser à qui avait pu se baigner là-dedans, à quand remontait la dernière fois où l'eau avait été vidée, où la piscine avait été nettoyée. Ne pas y p... Merde. Les Dursley devaient bien avoir du Javel quelque part dans la cuisine, non ? Ça ne leur ferait pas de mal s'il en rajoutait un peu dans l'eau, n'est-ce pas. ?

« Tu fais quoi ? Viens à l'eau ! s'impatienta Potter.

\- Deux secondes, espèce d'enfant insupportable. »

Harry nagea vers Draco et attrapa ses pieds qu'il remuait dans l'eau.

« Je vais te tirer.

\- Fais pas ça Potter. »

Les Dursley prenaient-ils une douche avant de se baigner ? Et Harry, il était propre ? N'était-ce pas des cheveux qu'il voyait flotter là-bas ?

Harry resserra ses doigts sur les chevilles de Draco. Par précaution, il enleva son tee-shirt, et deux secondes plus tard, Harry l'emportait avec lui. Il eut un frisson, à moitié dû à la température, l'autre moitié quand il pensa qu'il flottait dans un bouillon de microbes.

« Je te déteste, cracha Draco entre deux brasses.

\- Moi aussi, fit Harry, le regardant droit dans les yeux, accoudé au bord de la piscine.

Draco s'arrêta net au milieu de l'eau.

« T'es pas censé me dire que tu m'aimes, toi ? »

Harry haussa les épaules, en souriant.

« Normalement, oui. »

Il rejoignit Draco en quelques coups de jambes, et l'enlaça par derrière, il posa son menton sur l'épaule de Draco, qui se raidit en sentant son corps nu contre le sien. Il eut une soudaine conscience aiguë de leur nudité, de leurs jambes qui, parfois, s'effleuraient. Ils n'étaient séparés que par une barrière de tissu. Son putain de caleçon trempé, vu que Potter ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de se mettre en maillot.

« T'es content d'être avec moi ? demanda Harry, tout en frottant le bout de son nez contre l'oreille du blond.

\- Ouais. »

C'était indécent, complètement indécent. Même carrément illégal d'avoir un aussi joli corps et d'être aussi près de Draco.

« Moi aussi, je suis content d'être avec toi. »

Harry l'embrassa dans le cou.

Pitié, pas de déballages de sentiments. Draco avait déjà eu assez de mal pour gérer l'épisode de 14 juillet, il n'en voulait pas un deuxième. Il n'arrivait pas à trancher, à savoir s'il était gêné, touché ou effrayé par le comportement de Harry, qui lui soufflait du chaud et du froid.

Draco se retourna doucement, tendit une main timide, qui effleura doucement la clavicule de Harry. Il se dit violence pour ouvrir la bouche.

« J'ai de la chance de t'avoir. »

Le sourire de Potter était radieux.

Draco vint passer son autre main dans les cheveux de Potter, tandis que l'autre glissait du haut de son torse jusqu'à son épaule, avant de revenir en sens inverse et ainsi de suite.

A son tour, Harry vint caresser sa joue, puis l'enlaça, agrippant fermement sa nuque pour le maintenir contre lui. Draco trembla à ce contact, son cœur s'emballa quand son corps rencontra à nouveau celui de Harry, nu. Ouais, il avait de la chance d'avoir Harry.

Sur le chemin du retour, Harry fut étrangement silencieux, Draco se mit à paniquer sans raison. Il n'avait pas apprécié son moment émotion ? Il espérait autre chose ? Était-il devenu subitement allosexuel et voulait passer du temps à faire du sexe avec Draco ? Il repassait sa journée en tête et ne trouvait rien qui clochait. Il n'osait même pas proposer une soirée Netflix, paralysé par la peur. Merde, il fallait qu'il se reprenne ! Il fuma une clope, expira lentement, fuma une deuxième clope, chercha une station de radio qui diffusait du gros rock, fuma une troisième cigarette et de sentit mieux sur les guitares Neck Deep et son _December (again)_. Ils étaient arrivés devant chez lui et Draco se sentait stupide d'avoir paniqué pour rien. Il avait imaginé le silence de Harry, celui-ci était concentré sur la route, comme à l'aller, comme toutes les autres fois où il conduisait. Son opération « Tomber amoureux de Potter » lui montait vraiment à la tête.

« Tu veux dormir chez moi ce soir ? »

Harry le regarda sans rien dire. Ses yeux étaient rouges à cause du chlore, il sentait l'eau de la piscine. Il expira longuement, les lèvres pincés.

« Je me souviens très bien ce qu'il s'est passé ce soir-là, le 14 juillet, je sais que tu partages pas les mêmes sentiments que moi. »

Il lui sembla que son cœur s'arrêta de battre.

« Je suis désolé. Je veux même pas qu'on soit amis. »

Ça n'avait aucun sens. Ils avaient passé un super après midi ensemble, et il voulait s'attacher à Harry.

« Je te quitte. »

Draco ne comprenait pas.

* * *

Avoue que tu t'y attendais pas !

Bon, parlons un peu sérieusement : c'est assez dur d'écrire Spite and Malice en ce moment, parce que je veux terminer cette ff et que, contrairement aux autres, où je mets pas mal de vérité, des trucs que je pense (ou quand c'est pas carrément des autobiographies!), plus j'avance dans S&M et moins je crois à ce que j'écris. Par rapport à l'amour, aux relations, à faire des efforts pour l'autre, tout ça. Je pense pas un seul mot que j'écris et c'est compliqué. Tout le côté sentimental et romantique dont je parle, est absent chez moi. J'espère que ça se ressent pas trop dans les chapitres.

Au début, ma trame avait du tout cette direction, c'était beaucoup plus noir et psychologique. Harry c'était sensé être un gros psychotique et Draco, il devait être terrifié par l'abandon, et faire des crises de panique. Puis je me suis emballée et je me suis laissée emporter par le petit côté BDSM et l'attirance physique,les sentiments. Alors que je voulais écrire une histoire sur la dépendance affective de base.

J'ai réécris ma trame y pas longtemps, je vais essayer de m'y tenir, de pas trop faire de merde, de pas vous décevoir et de rester fidèle à l'esprit de S&M (le nouveau, hein, pas l'ancien. Je peux plus faire un truc dark maintenant). Je pense qu'il reste un chapitre et pourquoi pas, un épilogue et ça sera terminé ! (à la base, ça devait juste faire 7 pages grand maximum ; maintenant mon bordel en fait presque 40 hahaha)

Je te fais des bisous, merci de m'avoir lue, merci de m'avoir écoutée, et à la prochaine ! Mello


	7. Chapter 7

_Bonjour, bonsoir_

 _Rien m'appartient blablabla, j'ai pas le time pour le résumé, bonne lecture_

* * *

 **Mandragora – Cochaiera / Bliss – My LSD song / Placebo et David Bowie – Without you im nothing**

* * *

En confirmant sa présence à l'événement, Draco souhaita de tout son cœur que Potter ne s'y rende pas. Leurs goûts musicaux se rejoignaient, il avait une chance sur deux de le croiser dans cette minuscule boite. Quel enfoiré. Il l'avait largué, sans lui laisser le temps de s'expliquer, alors qu'il avait décidé de faire des efforts. Il le détestait, il brûlait de colère et de déception depuis un mois. Réagissant toujours avec réserve, Draco avait supprimé le numéro de Potter, l'avait mit sur liste de rejet automatique, l'avait bloqué sur tous ses réseaux sociaux et tentait d'oublier son adresse. Même un mois après la rupture, de peur de le croiser, il ne sortait plus sans ses lunettes de soleil énorme et sa casquette. Maudit Potter.

Draco essayait de se convaincre qu'il était mieux seul, et cela avait été sûrement le cas avant qu'il rencontre Harry, cependant, à présent, il ne pouvait plus se mentir : Harry lui était indispensable. Il remplissait un vide en lui, il le complétait en quelque sorte. Maintenant qu'il l'avait perdu, il s'en rendait compte. Il ne l'avouerait jamais, sa fierté l'étouffait, ce serait Potter qui reviendrait vers lui ! S'il revenait... Mais après tout, c'était à lui de revenir, c'était Potter qui l'aimait. Draco ne dirait rien même s'il crevait de jalousie en s'imaginant cette fichue Ginny qui devait lui sucer la bite maintenant qu'elle l'avait tout entier pour elle.

Il se rendit à la soirée en compagnie de Théo. C'était leur première soirée en boite depuis un an.

« Ca fait bizarre, dit Théo dans la file d'attente.

\- T'as vu ! J'me sens fébrile bien et mal en même temps.

\- La même. C'est notre première soirée non-prodés.

\- Ouais. À la base, j'étais pas chaud pour boire mais en fait, je vais avoir besoin d'ivresse.

\- Pour quoi ?

\- Je veux oublier la tête de Harry, genre arrêter de penser à lui tout le temps. Ça me fait chier qu'il m'ait largué, ce fils.

\- Dis plutôt que t'étais attaché.

\- Non. »

Théo ricana, il n'en croyait pas un mot. La chaleur de la salle, le son vibrant dans l'air, la musique, les gens déchaînés remontèrent le moral de Draco. Il commanda une bière au bar et laissa Théo en compagnie d'une blonde, en y regardant de plus près, elle ressemblait un peu à cette nana en cours avec lui, celle qui avait des dreads et qui était pote avec son ancien crush, il avait oublié son prénom.

Appuyé contre un arbre, il fumait tranquillement sa cigarette quand il remarqua un jeune homme dans un coin. Il se décomposa en reconnaissant Neville. D'abord cette blonde en cours avec lui, ensuite Neville... Il allait croiser Potter, il en était certain. Son cœur battit plus vite, jusqu'à donner des coups sourds dans dans sa poitrine, le souffle lui manqua alors il aspira deux fois plus fort sur sa clope. Ou était Théo pour le sauver ? Il n'osait pas revenir à l'intérieur, de peur de croiser Potter, il n'osait même plus lever les yeux, la panique l'envahissait.

Draco compta jusqu'à dix dans sa tête, avala cul sec les trois quarts de son verre de bière et envoya tout le monde au diable. Qu'il croise Potter, tiens ! Il l'ignorerait royalement. Il inspecta tout de même l'intérieur de la salle du coin de l'œil avant d'y rentrer.

Il retrouva Théo avec sa blonde, il commanda un whisky coca au bar et croisa Blaise et Pansy.

« Le seul jour où je sors, je croise tout le monde ici, ricana le jeune homme, ayant repris du poil de la bête grâce au liquide ambrée.

Pansy l'étreint, et l'amena dehors alors qu'il venait de rentrer deux minutes auparavant. Heureusement qu'il avait six heures de musique devant lui, il trouverait bien un moment pour en profiter.

« Bon alors ? demanda Pansy. Ça va ?

\- Laisse-moi tirer sur le joint, éluda draco, brisant son vœu de ne plus jamais prendre de drogue pour le restant de sa vie. J'ai croisé Neville, un pote à Potter, j'ai aussi vu une meuf de ma licence, je crois que... ohlalala ! » glapit t-il en se tournant précipitamment vers la droite et essayant de masquer son visage. Il releva la tête quelques secondes plus tard et expliqua à ses amis, abasourdis : « Je viens de voir Weasley. »

Aucune réaction.

« Allo ! C'est un pote à Potter ! Ca veut dire que s'il est là, Hermione doit être aussi quelque part, et pourquoi pas Ginny, et pourquoi pas Harry ! Oh mon dieu ! » débita t-il à toute vitesse à ses amis qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler de ces personnes.

Draco s'assit à même le sol, se pinça l'arrête du nez et tenta de réfléchir. Mais réfléchir à quoi ? Son cerveau embrumé par l'alcool avait du mal à marcher, le THC commençait en plus à monter et n'arrangeait rien. Il allait finir en crise de panique sans avoir pu comprendre quoi ce soit et dire « Potter ». Il se força à respirer longuement, but de l'eau et alluma une cigarette. Calmé (ou défoncé, c'est selon), il se releva, enlaça Pansy et Blaise et leur dit que tout irait bien.

Les yeux fermés, Draco se déchaîna sur la piste de danse, il dansa comme si sa vie en dépendait et comme s'il sortait pour la dernière fois. Après une heure et demie d'intense effort et sans pause, il s'accorda une pause au coin fumeur. C'est en s'asseyant qu'il découvrit que Harry se tenait en face de lui.

Son cœur rata un battement avant de s'emballer. Le sang battait contre ses tempes, il sentait les pulsations dans ses doigts et des fourmis dans ses bras. Harry s'accroupit en face de lui.

« Hé.

\- Je te déteste, » finit par lâcher Draco, la bouche pâteuse.

Heureusement qu'il était assis, ses jambes tremblaient. Pourquoi Potter lui faisait autant d'effet ? Il rêvait de passer ses doigts dans ses cheveux, embrasser ses lèvres et de se blottir contre lui.

« Je suis désolé, Draco, c'était pas cool de ma part. »

Harry s'assit près du jeune homme et alluma une cigarette à son tour.

« Je veux pas te voir. Je veux profiter de ma soirée,va t-en.

\- Il faut qu'on parle...

\- Bordel, Potter ! » s'enflamma Draco en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il avait l'impression de parler lentement, de mettre une heure à exécuter un geste, sa bouche était sèche. Pas de doute, il était défoncé. « On est vraiment obligé de parler de ça maintenant.

\- Tu me manques, murmura le brun piteusement.

\- C'est ça !

\- Je suis désolé, je veux qu'on revienne ensemble, j'imagine pas ma vie sans toi. »

Draco se rassit, se prit la tête entre les mains. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir, le monde tanguait autour de lui.

« Je suis défoncé, dit-il simplement à Harry. Je crois... »

Il avait de plus en plus de mal à articuler, il perdait le contrôle de lui-même.

« Je crois que je suis défoncé en mode mal... J'me sens pas bien. »

Draco laissa pendre sa tête entre ses genoux. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, la tête lui tournait violemment, il avait chaud puis froid. Putain. Cinq taffes, même pas ! Et voilà dans quel état il était. Les drogues n'étaient vraiment pas pour lui.

Harry l'aida à se lever et l'emmena vers l'infirmerie. Ses jambes se dérobaient sous lui. Tiens, il n'avait pas connaissance d'une infirmerie ici. Où était Théo ? Est-ce qu'il allait bien ? Harry expliqua le cas de Draco à un infirmier de son âge. Le jeune homme prit Draco prend le bras, le fit asseoir sur une chaise, lui donna une bouteille d'eau et prit sa tension. Une petite part de Draco luttait pour rester lucide, tandis que l'autre s'abandonnait aux effets du cannabis et de l'alcool. Il se maudissait d'avoir tiré ces cinq malheureuses taffes, d'avoir bu dans la bière de cette meuf un peu bizarre, d'avoir laissé son verre sans surveillance quelques minutes, de n'avoir pas assez mangé avant de sortir.

« Je vais mourir, » gémit le jeune homme en basculant en avant.

Harry le rattrapa in extremis. En sentant son parfum, Draco se mit à pleurer. Il ressentait trop d'émotions, il se sentait trop mal, il avait besoin de faire son drama et qu'on le plaigne un peu.

L'infirmier le fit finalement allonger sur un civière et lui porta un sac à vomi. À peine Draco eut-il sa tête posée contre l'oreiller de fortune qu'il s'endormit comme une masse.

Il se réveilla en sursaut une heure plus tard, attrapa le sac à vomi et rendit le peu que son estomac contenait, il vomit tripes et boyaux avant de commencer à se sentir mieux. Il vida la bouteille d'eau à coté de lui et rabattit la couverture de survie à ses pieds. Il se passe de l'eau sur le visage aux toilettes et se rinça la bouche avant de revenir dans l'infirmerie de fortune. Il y avait à présent plusieurs infirmier.e.s et une dizaine de personnes dans un état pire que le sien. Merde, la soirée trance de pré-rentrée commençait bien. Il marcha tant bien que mal jusqu'à la salle, il se sentait vaguement nauséeux et vaporeux mais les effets néfastes du cannabis étaient passés et il avait vomi l'alcool restant dans son organisme. Promis, plus jamais de joints, plus jamais de verres inconnus !

En chemin, il croisa Harry, l'air soucieux qui venait dans sa direction.

« J'allais te voir à l'infirmerie justement. Ça va mieux ?

\- Ouais carrément. Et, euh, merci. Je veux dire j'aurais pu faire mon coma dans mon coin si t'avais pas été là, t'as géré. Je sais pas où étaient mes pseudos amis haha. »

Son cœur avait repris ses battements infernaux, ses jambes tremblaient mais pas parce qu'il était ivre.

Harry pinça les lèvres, Draco regarda ailleurs. Avant de rassembler son courage et de prendre Harry par le poignet – il n'était pas encore prêt pour la main.

« Viens,on va fumer. »

Harry le suivit gentiment, ils s'assirent presque au même endroit. Il se passa quelques minutes avant que l'un ne se décide à parler.

« J'ai pas eu mon année au fait, je redouble.

\- Merde ! Je suis désolé, Draco, c'est trop nul. »

Il haussa les épaules. C'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Vu qu'il était en mode confidence, il en enchaîna :

« Tu me manques, au fait. Je suis pas amoureux, je t'aime pas d'amour, ok mais je t'aime bien quand même. Je me sentais bien avec toi et désolé pour ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure. »

Harry lui prit la main, emmêla ses doigts aux siens.

« On peut se remettre ensemble.

\- J'veux bien ravaler mon vomi.

\- Quoi ? demanda Harry, perplexe.

\- J'avais comme dicton : ne te remet jamais avec ton ex, c'est comme ravaler ton vomi, expliqua Draco avec un sourire.

\- Tout s'explique. »

Draco posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Harry. Est-ce qu'ils allaient recommencer leurs vies comme si la rupture n'avait pas eu lieu, ou au contraire serait-elle comme un nœud dans leur... couple ? Harry l'embrassa sur le haut du crâne, faisant naître des papillons dans le ventre de Draco. En fait, peu importe. Ils se redonnaient une chance, c'était le plus important et _inchallah_ , comme disait Théo. Ils n'allaient sans doute pas vivre avec beaucoup d'enfants, car Draco les haïssait, mais vivre heureux avec plein de chats et de chiens serait sans doute un bon début.

Fin !

* * *

J'ai cru ne jamais arriver au bout de cette ff ! Ce chapitre fut long et douloureux, j'espère néanmoins qu'il t'aura plu. Pour la petite histoire, le bade que fait Draco, ça m'est réellement arrivé, juste quand mon artiste préféré passait sinon c'est pas drôle. J'ai l'impression d'avoir écrit un ramassis de connerie mais j'ai essayé de rester fidèle à l'esprit de la ff. Si je te manques déjà, je t'invite à aller faire un tour sur Killing Stalking 2

Bisous, j'espère que t'as aimé. A la prochaine !


End file.
